


A Different Light

by WalkingThePlank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Illness, Injury, M/M, Marriage, Sexual Themes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingThePlank/pseuds/WalkingThePlank
Summary: After the war, Harry travels the world. When he comes back home to 12 Grimmauld Place, he finds none other than Severus Snape has been living there in his absence. He’s more surprised by what he finds with the man: a soul bond.This is not beta’d (doesn’t seem to be many errors, I believe) This was requested by a reader and written in the middle of the night, so maybe some plot holes. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the angst and the fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

There comes a time in many relationships, friendly, parental, romantic... when there is a realization that you don't see the other person in quite the same light as you had before. Perhaps they've grown or changed, perhaps you have. Maybe nothing at all has changed except your perception.

Harry remembered that moment with Ginny. The first time he laid eyes on her and she was no longer his friend's annoying kid sister, and then the moment he looked at her and saw she was not his future (and perhaps no woman ever would be.) Harry also remembered the moment it dawned on him that Draco had become an actual friend and not an enemy or even just a begrudging ally in the war against the Dark.

It only takes one moment for everything in a relationship to change.

And Harry knew as he entered 12 Grimmauld Place, for the first time in months, and saw Severus Snape.

The heavy, old oak door creaked and groaned loudly as Harry pushed it open. The house was dark, as always, and dust swirled and danced in the rays of light that pooled into the living room. Harry contained the gasp that nearly escaped his lips when he turned his head and realized Severus Snape was sat at the edge of the sofa, his head in his hands, and his long black hair hanging over either side of his face.

Harry closed the door gently, banishing the small bit of sunshine once more then cast a silent Lumos. Snape did not move.

"Erm, hullo... Professor. I- I didn't know you were here. Not that I mind at all! Just... didn't know."

Harry waited a moment. Still, Snape didn't move.

Harry took two tentative steps towards Snape and reached a hand out to him. Just short of touching his shoulder, Snape lifted his head slowly. Snape took a deep breath, dug his thumbs into his eyes briefly then finally faced Harry.

"Utmost apologies for my intrusion, Mr Potter. I shall be on my way shortly "

Years ago, Snape's dark eyes on Harry would have sent chills down his spine. Now Harry couldn't stop himself from searching those dark eyes. Snape was deftly skilled at hiding his every thought and emotion but Harry could swear he saw a flash of something there in those black eyes. Something very akin to sadness, but before Harry could truly assess, it was gone. Still, Harry held Snape's gaze. Something had changed...

And perhaps that is why, without any thought, Harry said, "Don't leave, Professor. I'd actually very much like you to stay."

Harry hadn't been back to Grimmauld Place since the fall of Voldemort. It held too many bitter, painful memories. Harry had traveled instead. Zambia, Australia, Norway, Germany. He'd enjoyed his time abroad, exploring both muggle and wizard facets of each place he'd visited. It'd been just over a year and it just felt time to come home.

Harry had been sure to keep the wards airtight around the home he inherited from Sirius. However, he kept it open for members of the Order. Still, walking up the steps and into the old, dark, dusty home, he'd have never imagined anyone would actually be inside. The war was over. Everyone had a home and family they were eager to get back to, to let things get back to normal. Despite being unexpected, seeing a familiar face there in his home was... nice.

"I do mean that," Harry said earnestly. "I know you've a home of your own but-"

"I do not."

"What?" Harry was startled.

"Just as I said, Mr Potter. I don't have a home... not anymore."

Harry greatly wanted answers but knew Snape well enough to not ever expect answers from him that he was not ready to provide.

"How long have you been here? Again, not that I mind. Just curious is all."

"I..." Snape paused, always being one to choose his words carefully. "I have not left."

"You've been here since... since the end of the war?"

"I'd thought, foolishly, that some members of the Order might still be here and I'd remain in the guest room I'd used previously. However, not a soul was here, obviously. Minerva took over as Headmistress and I'd rather die than remain at Hogwarts, no home of my own and an empty one here so... I stayed. Honestly, Potter, I'd forgotten the home belonged to you. However, I'm quite appreciative of you leaving the wards open to me."

"Yes, yes of course. I'm glad you stayed here if this is where you chose to be. It's a large home, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like it's just..." Harry chewed the inside of his lip.

"Just what? Spit it out, Potter."

"Well, I hope you haven't been sitting here in the dark for a year straight..." Harry grinned.

Snape sighed, "Oh, absolutely, Potter. I've sat here, unmoving, for a year and some months just awaiting your return like an eager lapdog."

"Yes, I'd suspected as much." Harry laughed heartily.

Snape ignored him, "I was simply pondering over a new potion I've been working on. Sometimes the answers are within my own mind, and not a book on a shelf."

"I'm sure that's true, Professor, you've always been very clever."

Harry's voice was devoid of any humor or jest.

Snape nodded and finally stood from the sofa. Harry's eyes were still glued to Snape's, although he now had to look upwards to meet the older man's gaze.

"Will you please stay, Professor? I honestly dread being here alone. I do promise to allow you to work on your potions and not make you insane."

"Thank you for your invitation. I'd actually quite like to stay for just a while. Perhaps I'll finally set out to buy another home soon."

"I'm starved. Dinner?"

Snape bowed his head gently in agreement.

"Great!" Harry smiled a toothy smile and set out towards the kitchen.

Severus shook his head. He couldn't believe he'd just agreed to eat something that Potter would be cooking. He'd better brew up something for food poisoning before the young man finished the dinner. Severus heard some cabinets closing with loud bangs. He had to remind himself he couldn't chide the boy for slamming his own cabinet doors. Yes, Severus had been here for a year but this was not his home. It was simply an easy refuge after his house had been burned down by those fools who still thought he'd loyally served Voldemort.

After a moment of more stomping his feet and opening and closing cabinets, Potter emerged, scratching the back of his neck, a sheepish grin painted on.

"Turns out I don't actually know how to cook anything you've got in there- I mean I can cook... just... bugger it, mind if I just order in for us?"

Potter had grown quite a bit taller in the year since Severus had last seen him. His hair was a bit longer, lying in a curly mess atop his head. His glasses were gone and his features were decidedly more angular and less boyish. Potter looked- dare he even think it? -incredibly handsome.

Snape nodded curtly. His mouth was suddenly so dry.

"Yes, that's perfectly acceptable."

Harry's grin grew larger, "Wonderful!"

Severus had been alone for quite a while. He was a solitary man by nature. He did not miss Hogwarts. He'd never dreamed of being a teacher, he was simply there to be easily accessible to Albus and his plans for Severus. He didn't resent Albus. He knew that Albus, while being manipulative, had his reasons for doing the things he did. He owed Albus for helping him escape Voldemort and the Death Eaters. If not for him, Severus would likely have been dead years ago. Now that he was gone, and Voldemort was gone, Severus didn't have to play sides. Severus was on his own side now. Although, after a couple of glasses of scotch, late at night, when Severus was relaxing, if Severus was wanting to be honest with himself... he was maybe, just maybe, a little lonely. There were some nights, the rare nights Severus could admit his loneliness to himself, when he was in the shower under a hot stream of water, that he could admit to himself that he, in fact, _did_ know that this house belonged to Harry Potter and maybe, just maybe, Severus didn't dread the young man's return.

Potter had changed in Severus's eyes long ago. He was no longer the boy hellbent on risking his own life at every turn. He'd grown.

_"Severus says their current headquarters are in Lincolnshire. We need reconnaissance there by tomorrow night," Lupin instructed to the members of The Order gathered around the table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place._

_"Kingsley, if you could gather three or four-"_

_"Harry, you shouldn't be in here," Albus admonished. The group collectively raised their heads and looked towards the door where Harry stood, arms crossed, a determined look on his face. Severus stood up straighter._

_"I am the one to kill Voldemort, the prophecy says so! If anyone has a right to be here, to know every detail, it's me."_

_Severus agreed with Harry. He was barred to an upstairs bedroom with Granger and Weasley while a group of people, some of whom he barely knew, were downstairs determining Harry's entire fate, his every move. Severus looked over Harry's body. Harry was becoming more muscular and toned, his boyish eyes no longer shone with the innocence they had as he sat beneath the sorting hat. He'd lived through more than any of the people around this table could ever imagine. He was becoming a man, a very powerful one, a true force to be reckoned with._

_"Harry, you're just not ready. We will tell you everything you need to know. Until then-"_

_"-No," Severus said, firm but calm. "I'm not sure if any of you have stopped to notice, but Potter has a strong intuition about these things. How many times have we tried to restrain him, in an effort to keep him safe, and despite our efforts, he makes a plan of his own and, without any of our help, he furthers our cause? Hm? Tell me how many times." Severus paused to look into the eyes of every Order member standing around the table, finally stopping to look into Potter's eyes, who now stood directly to his right. Potter looked pleased and offered Severus a grin._

_"Right. Potter stays."_

_For the rest of that meeting, Potter stood beside Severus. Occasionally his hand would brush against Severus's own. And if Severus's breath would hitch at the contact, he only hoped Potter hadn't noticed._

Potter placed his hand on Severus's shoulder, stirring him from his memory.

Severus looked up into the bright green eyes of the man, "Food's here, Professor."

Harry and Severus sat at the table, across from one another in amenable silence.

"Would you care to tell me about your travels, Mr Potter? I'm sure they're exciting."

He looked up to face Harry. His eyes widened excitedly as he finished chewing his bite of food. Harry began to speak animatedly about his time around the world over the past year.

Severus took a bite and listened to his stories, feeling peaceful for the first time in many years.

Harry had enjoyed his travels but he was inexplicably elated to be sitting across from Snape, eating a meal and sharing stories. Harry had so many memories of being gathered around this table with the Order, talking about battle plans, and who had been lost or injured that week. Now, perhaps, this table could hold happier memories of he and Snape sharing this reposeful moment.

_Harry placed his back against the table and hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of it._

_"There are chairs for a reason, Potter," Snape's voice hummed beside his ear. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes but removed himself from the table and took a seat._

_"More Occlumency lessons?" Harry groaned._

_"That whining voice does not befit a man who demands a position within the Order. If you do not wish to be treated as a child, do not behave like one."_

_Harry nodded, thankful to actually be referred to as a man._

_"Okay," Harry conceded. "Can I just have a moment to prepare my mind before we start this lesson?"_

_"Will the Dark Lord be kind enough to give you a moment to prepare?"_

_Snape lifted his wand and, before Harry could react, was in Harry's mind._

_Immediately, Snape accessed a memory of Harry leaning forward, about to press his lips to Ginny's. Harry shoved Severus from his mind._

_Harry was left panting and sweating immediately._

_"That was quick, Potter. But not quick enough."_

_"AGAIN!" Harry yelled, breathless._

_Harry thought he'd blocked his mind in time. He hadn't._

_Severus was shown a vision of Harry lying in his bed at Grimmauld Place. His right hand slowly sliding down across his patchy chest hair, down his stomach, and beneath his blanket..._

_Harry pushed Severus out of his mind once more._

_"I suppose you shouldn't have started thinking about Ms Weasley as our lesson began."_

_"I- I wasn't thinking-"_

_"Lesson over, Potter."_

_Harry's face burned hot as Snape left the kitchen._

"Any desires to continue your expeditions?"

Harry smiled warmly, "Not any time soon. I couldn't leave now that I know I have such an important house guest." Harry winked... and immediately groaned inwardly. Ugh, why had he winked?!

Harry could have sworn he saw a smirk flash across Snape's face, amusement in his eyes.

"Erm, what are your plans then?" Harry asked.

"I suppose its time I get around to looking for a home of my own now that you've returned."

"You can have this one."

"Excuse me?"

Harry sat up straighter. "I said you can have this house. It's not much but I'm sure you could make it your own, make it look nicer."

"That's too kind. I could never possibly accept that, but I do appreciate the gesture."

Harry reached across the table and placed his hand on Snape's. Snape startled but didn't move away. Harry searched the older man's eyes.

"Look, you've spent more time here than I have. You've saved my life more times than I can count. Ensuring you always have a home is the least I could do."

Snape jerked his hand away, "I don't need charity, Potter. I have quite a bit stashed away in Gringotts."

Snape stood to leave.

He paused at the doorway, "Thank you for dinner."

Then he was gone.

Harry groaned and laid his head on the table. How did he always manage to bugger everything all up?

Severus pulled his robes off, set them aside, and began to prepare for bed.

He knew that Harry was not trying to be condescending or offer "charity" but something had stirred in Severus that he wasn't prepared to feel, something he needed to keep buried deep inside of him.

A quiet knock sounded against his door.

"Severus? I mean erm, Professor?"

Severus sighed and opened the door slowly.

"Yes, Potter?"

The younger man's eyes scanned his body, and slowly came back up to make eye contact. Severus raised an eyebrow at him, unsure if he was being examined, criticised, or... admired?

Harry coughed.

"Erm... I just... why are you in this small room?" He asked, his eyes assessing Severus's nearly barren room. "You know there are like four or five other rooms in this house."

"Four."

"Yes, well, there are larger, nicer rooms available, ya know."

"This is the one I am accustomed to."

Potter's eyes seemed to scan him once more, resting on Severus's bare chest. He felt his heart begin to beat more rapidly. He swallowed hard, pushing down any iota of hope he was beginning to feel. His eyes on him now coupled with the... flirtation?... from dinner was not doing anything to keep Severus grounded here in reality, where Harry Potter thought nothing more of Severus than a former professor and former Order member.

"What do you want, Potter?" He was aware of how acerbic he sounded.

Potter winced but didn't move.

Potter suddenly became frantic, speaking quickly, his voice cracking, "I wasn't trying to give you charity you crazy git! I was trying to give you a thank you gift for, you know, keeping me alive all these years! And.. and I have another house that my parents left me! I don't have to be in this fucking house! I... I could have left when I saw you were here but... but I didn't! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I _like_ you?! That I _admire_ you, even? No!"

"Potter..."

"No! I'm speaking! Did you stop to think that maybe I wanted to be here only _because_ you were here? That I could use the company? No... no, you didn't! All you think about is how you just want to stay fucking miserable! And... and... for what? To punish yourself? Get over it!"

Severus felt the grin on his face grow. He couldn't contain it. He was oddly proud of the way Potter was defending himself. He crossed his arms.

"Why are you smiling? Merlin, you still love to see me upset, don't you?"

"I do not enjoy seeing you upset."

"You're laughing at me," Harry said quietly, looking embarrassed. A pink tint spread across his cheeks. He looked rather dashing actually, standing in his silk pyjamas beneath the soft yellow glow of the light in Severus's room. The silk clung lightly to the curves of his muscular shoulders and chest.

"I do appreciate the gesture. I apologize for behaving so rudely after you offered me such a kind gift. I shall be a more polite house guest. If what you say is true, I shall stay here. I understand the feeling of being," Severus sighed and shifted his weight. "Of being tired of the solitude. I will stay as long as you wish me to, and when you decide it's time to move on, then I certainly will with no hesitancy."

Potter nodded sheepishly.

"Okay then. I can agree with that. But while I'm still a bit angry with you I'd like to tell you: I wasn't thinking about Ginny that night."

"Excuse me?"

"I was thinking about you, you absolute fucking prat."

Potter immediately spun on his heel and quickly receded back down the stairs.

Severus was left standing in the doorway, utterly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Severus busied himself in the study which he had been using for his potion making. The small business he'd been operating since leaving Hogwarts had started to take off and become relatively profitable. With autumn just around the corner, he was busy with simple pepper ups and other cold remedies.

"SNAPE!"

Severus paused stirring the potion, unsure of what he'd heard.

"SNAPE! HURRY!"

Severus immediately ran from the study, down the hall, and towards the kitchen where he'd heard the screaming. Severus's heart was pounding. It wasn't often that Severus felt fear. He slowed as he entered the kitchen. Potter was stood there, blood across his arm, continually pouring out. Blood covered the table. Severus's breath slowed as he saw the tears streaking the young man's face. Severus took Potter's arm in his hands and examined the long, incredibly deep cut running vertically along the artery in the man's left arm.

"Potter, did you... you didn't..."

"No!" He cried. He began to sob harder. "The knife slipped." Potter sniffled.

Snape cast a simple healing charm to seal the injury then wrapped his arm around Potter's waist to sit him gently in a chair.

"You'll be okay. You've lost quite a bit of blood, so you need to rest."

Potter nodded weakly. "I could've healed it myself but I panicked and I was afraid to loosen the pressure I had on it. I'm so daft. Thank you, Professor."

"Severus."

Potter sniffled but smiled.

"Are you sure? I've called you Professor for so long."

"We're friends now, aren't we?" Severus wanted to kick himself. He was becoming a dewy-eyed fool with age.

Harry nodded, the smile now showing even in the glimmer in his eyes.

"And I could be Harry?"

"Of course. As you wish."

"I was attempting breakfast. Sort of an apology for the way I yelled at you last night."

"No apology needed. It was I who was in the wrong, and I do apologize."

Harry moved to stand from the chair but was unsteady on his feet.

"Here," Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist once more.

"I'd like to be on the sofa," Harry requested gently.

Harry rested his hand atop the hand Severus had on the younger man's hip. Severus's breath caught in his throat. He helped Harry into the sitting room and onto the sofa. Harry sat gently and pulled his feet up onto the sofa.

Severus moved towards the staircase.

"Stay a little longer with me?" Harry sounded weak

"I'm going to fetch a potion to help you recover the blood loss more quickly."

Severus returned quickly and extended the small vial of purple liquid to Harry, who drank it easily. Severus sat by Harry's feet on the sofa.

"You should be feeling less dizzy soon."

Harry nodded thanks to Severus, but his eyes seemed heavy as if about to drift to sleep.

Severus placed his hand on Harry's ankle. Harry hissed at the touch.

"Your hand is cold."

Before he could remove it Harry said, "No, leave it there. It feels nice. Just surprised me."

"Stay awake," Severus requested, as Harry's eyes threatened to shutter closed once more. "I just want you to stay conscious until the potion has had time to work."

"Now that we seem to be _roommates_ ," Severus said, humor dripping from his voice. "Might I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely." Harry winced and groaned as he attempted to use his injured arm to sit himself up straighter.

"You said last night that you thought of me and not Ms Weasley."

Harry immediately blushed and looked away, a grin threatening to crack his serious facade.

"What did you mean by that?" Severus asked.

"You really don't remember?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"Perhaps for the best." Harry chuckled dryly. "I brought it up out of frustration but, trust me, it's not a conversation you'd like to have."

"I believe I would, which is why I'm asking once more."

"As my _roommate_ , and not my professor, I believe I'm allowed to say no."

Severus looked away.

"Not right now at least," Harry added hurriedly. "One day. Not today."

"I'll leave it be, Harry."

Harry smiled wickedly. "I like hearing you say my name."

"I could get used to it, myself."

The color began to seep back into Harry's face, evidence that the potion was in full motion.

"Thank you, Severus."

The sound of his given name from those beautiful lips made Severus's cock twitch. Severus clenched his jaw, frustrated at his body's seemingly effortless reaction to anything Harry did.

"Whatever for?"

"Saving me just now," Harry yawned. "For saving me in the past. For being here with me. I know... I know our relationship hasn't always been the easiest." Harry's eyes slowly closed. "But I do respect you, sir. And I..." Harry yawned. "I care about you," Harry whispered. Harry's head lulled to the side, sleep having taken over.

When Harry awoke later, the dark curtains in the sitting room were pulled aside, allowing sunshine to filter in through the filthy windows. Judging by the brightness, it was likely mid-afternoon. Harry examined his cut, now all but completely healed.

Harry made his way to Severus's makeshift potions study. The door was open. Harry watched quietly as Severus pushed his sleeves up and began stirring a potion in a large cauldron magically floating atop a flame. The muscles in his forearms were incredibly defined. A bit of sweat glistened along the back of his neck. Harry licked his lips.

"I apologize for falling asleep mid-conversation."

Severus turned slowly, his eyes not leaving the potion. "Quite alright. That potion does tend to make one sleepy."

"It certainly did. I feel much better now."

Severus nodded silently. Harry waited a moment but no more was said, so he took his leave.

Harry busied himself for the next several hours. He cleaned as much as he could of the kitchen, dining, and sitting areas. He used spells for most of it, and his own hands for the rest. He realized there was something off about the home and then was pleasantly surprised when he realized it was that Sirius's family's portraits were removed from the walls.

Harry smiled to himself, feeling at complete peace to be back in the only place that ever slightly felt like home other than Hogwarts. Harry was also utterly pleased to not be here alone. To outsiders, Severus and Harry were perhaps allies, but absolutely not friends. However, Harry was sure that even the older man was well aware that their relationship had long shifted away from the animosity it once held. Harry sat in the floor, taking a break from scrubbing the baseboards, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. He was trying to imagine what color he could paint these walls that would be both warm and inviting but also bring some brightness into the home without being bright enough to make Severus roll his eyes. Harry's imagination of paint colors didn't get very far before images began appearing behind his eyelids of Severus's hand on his hip as he lead him to the sitting room earlier, or the taut muscles of the man's arms and shoulders as he brewed potions, the sound of his deep voice like honey echoing in Harry's ear...

"Harry."

Harry smiled and leaned his head back, welcoming the divine images of the man.

"Harry."

That wasn't his imagination.

Harry opened his eyes to behold the object of his thoughts hovering above him. The real thing was much more appealing than the one in his mind.

"Are you feeling ill, Harry?"

"No," Harry grinned. "I'm fine, thank you. Just... thinking about paint colors. Opinions?"

Severus eyed the room thoughtfully.

"A medium warm brown. Dark enough as to be warm but light enough that the room won't look like a dungeon."

Harry pushed himself up to stand.

"I like that."

"Why are you cleaning manually? Have you forgotten you're the most powerful wizard in generations? Although I've expressed doubts at your capabilities in the past, I'm sure it's not remiss to believe you could learn a cleaning spell or two."

Harry chuckled, "I did use magic for most of it. Mrs Weasley used to insist that a bit of good old muggle cleaning was good for the soul."

"Perhaps, But hardly practical."

Severus flicked his wand and instantly the baseboards were scrubbed clean, every speck of dust disappeared, and the room became brighter as the sun no longer had to fight the streaks of dirt on the windows.

"Thank you, Severus. Is there a spell to paint the walls as well?"

"There is, but to that end, manually applied paint lasts far longer than a charm cast over the walls."

"Right, so I'll head out to buy supplies. Oh and, Erm, thank you for removing those old paintings of the Black family tree."

"You're quite welcome. I had a strong inclination you'd not miss them. They were truly ghastly."

"They were," Harry laughed. "If you're not currently brewing, would you care to accompany me? I trust your taste in decor far more than my own judgment. We could get lunch as well. Since I utterly failed at cooking you a meal once more, I'm sure you're starving, as I am."

"Allow me to change and I'll return in just a moment."

Only a few moments later, Severus descended the stairs wearing muggle jeans, a grey t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places, places that made Harry's cock come alive when he deigned to admire them. The hollow of Severus's neck begged to have Harry's mouth and tongue against his, his strong arms asking to be held above his head as Harry sat atop Severus's delicious thighs.

Harry swallowed and coughed.

"I do not often require muggle clothing, but I do own them, Potter."

"It's Harry... and I meant no offense. You look," Harry chewed on his word choices. Delectable, sexy, ravishing, handsome. Harry settled for, "You look nice."

Severus bowed his head curtly.

"Ready?" Severus asked, stepping closer. Severus's long fingers wrapped gently around Harry's uninjured arm and apparated them into the alleyway next to a muggle shop. Severus looked around before tucking his wand into the waist of his jeans.

"Let's do this," Harry said excitedly. "I'm ready to make that old depressing house into a home."

"As am I," Severus agreed.

Harry stood before the hundreds of paper samples of color choices within the store. The tip of his tongue occasionally peeking out to swipe across his lips and moisten them. Severus couldn't help but to stare, telling himself we was absolutely not wishing to have his own tongue against those plump lips. Harry ran a hand through his hair, attempting to tame the curly mess.

"There are so many options for warm, mid-tone brown," Harry lamented. "What about this one?" Harry pointed to a sample.

"It's rather orange toned. A more neutral color would perhaps to more befitting."

"What's wrong with orange?" Harry's bright green eyes turned towards Severus. The man grinned devilishly.

"Color psychology. Orange tones tend to make one hungry."

"Now that I'm not on the quidditch pitch daily I probably don't need the extra calories," Harry mused. "What color were your quarters at Hogwarts?"

"Blue. A deep, royal blue," Severus stated matter-of-factly.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Looking positively Ravenclaw, I assume? Lamenting over being placed in horrid Slytherin?"

Severus folded his arms across his chest. "Ravenclaw? I should think not! Blue is a calming color that assists with focus!"

A color captured Severus's attention from the corner of his eye. He reached out for it, just as Harry did the same. Their hands collided.

"My apologies," Harry muttered, but neither man moved their hand. Rather their eyes met and held contact.

"I think that color is a fine choice, Harry."

Harry nodded meekly, lips slightly parted. He picked up the paint sample but did not break eye contact.

"I supposed I should purchase quite a bit. Paint the entire level."

Both men knew that paint samples was not what lingered between them. Severus didn't know what was there between them, but he knew what he hoped it was. It had likely been decades since Severus had allowed himself to feel such hope, as the hope that currently arose in his chest.

"Right," Harry said, finally breaking contact. "Paintbrushes." The young man walked away towards the brushes. Severus hoped Harry didn't feel his gaze on his firm, round posterior as he walked away.

Harry insisted he was positively starved and decided to eat at the small bakery directly across the street. Severus checked that no muggle was looking and sent the large buckets of paint to the house to wait for them while they ate.

Harry moaned and hummed as he bit into his sandwich. Although Harry was certainly a man now, there was still boy-like joy within him. Severus couldn't help but smile. With all that Harry had been through, he wasn't cold or bitter or hateful. It was clear he still felt excitement at just experiencing the world around him. Severus wished that he still had that love of life. He had long been cold against the world.

"Thank you for your help, Severus," Harry said, finally finishing his lunch.

Before Severus could respond a small, round, elderly woman approached the two men.

"You two make a lovely couple," she purred sweetly.

"We aren't," Severus said coolly.

"I'm hoping we might be soon," Harry said with a wink.

"Oh, so what is the holdup, dear-y?" She asked Severus, humour in her eyes.

"Well, you see," Harry began. "He was my professor at uni so he's hesitant."

"Oh, well, Erm," the woman stammered. "Well, that's quite alright." She hurried away from them and out of the bakery.

Harry immediately broke out into laughter.

"You enjoyed that, did you?"

"Yes, I did. I really did!" Harry choked out around his laughter.

Severus rolled his eyes. However, he'd enjoyed it as well. The hope building inside of him was going to kill him. He bitterly decided that if this warm glow of hope burning in his chest grew any larger, he'd have to end their cohabiting situation quickly. Severus couldn't bear to hope and be turned away, he'd rather remove himself from the situation entirely.

"Sorry to have embarrassed you. I enjoy being around Muggles. I get to play pretend for a moment. I don't have to be The Saviour of the Wizarding World, if only for a moment," Harry sighed, swirling his spoon around in his tea.

"You didn't embarrass me. I understand. I don't often enjoy having to be myself either."

"I like that you're you," Harry said softly and placed his hand over Severus's. "That sounded daft," Harry rolled his eyes at himself. "But you know what I meant."

The ball of hope in Severus's chest grew larger and warmer right at that moment.

Severus cast a simple charm to provide a barrier against the paint on the floor and ceiling then the two men got to work, occasionally stopping to push a table or other furniture away from the walls. The two worked in peaceful silence for hours.

Harry looked to Severus who was now rolling paint high on the wall, close to the fireplace. Each time he extended his arm above him, his t-shirt would lift, exposing his sinewy abdominal muscles and sharp hip bone.

Severus must have felt Harry's eyes on him because he lowered the paintbrush and turned towards Harry.

"I like this color. You have great taste," Harry said.

Suddenly, an idea leapt up in Harry's mind and before he could truly think on it, he asked, "What would your ideal study be like? I'm not one for potions, you know, so what would a room like that need?"

Severus paused, thinking. "Underground is best, with concrete walls, to contain any mistakes. Adequate lighting, of course. Shelves, storage space, an area devoid of any clutter for the cauldrons, ventilation, work tables."

"And blue, for focus?"

Severus grinned. "Yes."

Harry noted it all, determined to commit the list to memory.

"Wanting to attempt to take up potions?" Severus asked.

"Well, if you're here, you could teach me, right?"

"My days of teaching are behind me, I'm afraid. I could brew anything you might need, however."

Harry smiled, "Right."

The full moon shone brightly overhead by the time the two men finished painting the entire entry level, except for the kitchen. The house instantly looked much better, more like home.

Severus lay himself on the sofa with a book, Harry sat opposite him in one of the chairs.

"I'll need to put new furniture in here to match your wonderful paint job," Harry mused.

Severus looked up from his book.

"If that is what you wish."

"Something more comfortable. I'm too old to enjoy this hard chair. It's hurting my bones."

"You're twenty. Hardly old."

"This body has been through a lot. I feel positively ancient."

"Why haven't your friends been to visit?" Severus asked suddenly.

Harry felt his cheeks burn hot.

"They think I'm still traveling."

Severus seemed to think about his statement before asking, "Not ready to see them yet?"

Harry cleared his throat then leaned forward towards Severus, his elbows on his knees.

"No, no. I am. I'd like to see them." Harry couldn't decide how honest he wanted to be, but the words came out before he could stop them. "I've just been enjoying my few days here with you. I'll tell them I'm back, eventually."

"Yes, being here with you hasn't been wholly intolerable."

Harry laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Severus raised an eyebrow and returned to his book.

The next several weeks passed in much the same manner. The men would paint a room, buy new furniture for it then spend their evenings in the sitting room reading next to one another. Harry had forgone the hard wooden chair and now sat by Severus on the sofa. Occasionally one of them would turn a page and their arms would touch briefly. Harry lived for those moments, looking forward to his time with Severus as soon as he woke up each morning.

"We're nearly done."

"Hm?" Severus set his book down.

"We have finished every room now except mine and yours. What were you thinking for your room? Although if that's something you're particular about and would rather do on your own, I understand."

"You May paint and refurnish that room as you see fit, Harry."

"No, I want it to be to your liking."

"I won't be here forever, Harry. I'm sure one day you'll need an office or a nursery, decorate that room with that in mind."

Harry couldn't hide the shock and hurt in his face.

"What have I said wrong?"

"I won't be having children, I'm gay."

"Well being gay has hardly stopped anyone from having children."

Harry didn't respond, unsure of what to say.

"That's not what upset you," Severus observed. "What is it that I said wrong?"

"I know this began as temporary, but I was hoping you'd be staying... permanently. I think of this home as ours."

It was Severus's turn to look surprised.

"I will stay."

"Thank you," Harry choked out.

"I have orders to fill tomorrow. Afterwards, I could accompany you to buy paint for your room. I've also noticed a few bricks missing from the fireplace in your room. I could fix that."

Severus was unsure of what was bringing about Harry's desire to keep him there. Was it loneliness that could be cured by absolutely anyone being there? Was it that Harry did truly appreciate Severus's friendship? Did Severus's presence make him feel safer? Was it more than that? Severus didn't dare to hope. Surely the young man would soon be deciding to date, explore the Wizarding gay community, eventually start a family. Severus knew this arrangement wouldn't be permanent. Perhaps he should stop worrying and just enjoy it while it lasts.

Severus's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Harry's book falling to the floor. He looked to his right, just in time to see Harry's head nestling against his shoulder, Harry having fallen deep into sleep. Harry began to snore softly. Severus leaned his head against the top of Harry's and placed a soft kiss to the young man's hairline. "Enjoy it while it lasts," Severus whispered to himself and fell asleep with his head atop Harry's.

Severus woke early. He always did. He looked down to see that he and Harry had rearranged themselves in the night. Severus was now outstretched along the sofa, with Harry asleep settled between Severus's legs and his head in his chest. Severus was about to wake Harry before he realized he had a problem. A problem that was currently throbbing against Harry's stomach.

Severus laid his head back and groaned.

This wasn't exactly a great time for his body to be betraying him.

"Severus," Harry moaned, nearly a whisper.

Surely he hadn't just heard that. Harry reached a tentative hand upwards and stroked Severus's cheek, down to his neck and let his hand rest on his collar bone. It sent chills down his spine and made goose pimples arise in his arms and neck.

"Harry?"

"Mm, Severus."

"Harry, are you awake?"

Harry nodded against Severus stomach then slowly looked up at him. Harry's eyes were still clouded with sleep.

"It's early," Harry murmured. "I was sleeping so well."

"Then go back to sleep." Severus gathered up his courage and lifted his hand to stroke Harry's head gently.

Harry sighed and fell promptly back to sleep. Once he was sure Harry was again deeply sleeping he carefully pried himself out from under the man and quietly made his way to the shower, where he quickly took care of his "problem." And did his best not to think of Harry as he did so.

Severus quietly left the house to head to the shops, Harry was still sleeping. If he could gather the supplies he needed for today's batch of potions, perhaps he could return in time to make breakfast just as Harry would be waking.

Something felt different today. Something inside of Severus. Hearing Harry moan his name and stroke his face had done more than stir up Severus's dormant sexuality. It had made his heart race, it had made that infuriating ball of hope in his chest much larger and much more persistent.

As it was still early, not many people were out yet. The sun had only just risen and the October morning air was still cool and crisp.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." Said the shopboy behind the counter of Borgin & Burke's.

"Hello," Severus greeted politely.

"Forgive me, sir, but are you alright?" The shopboy asked hesitantly.

"I'll be better once I can get these supplies and head back home. Why?" Severus eyed the small blonde man suspiciously.

"It's just, I've known you for years, Professor, but I've never seen you smile like that before."

Until the shopboy said that, Severus hadn't realized he'd been walking around Knockturn Alley with a silly lovesick smile on his face.

Severus gathered his shopping quickly and returned home. As he walked in the door, he immediately noticed Harry was not still sleeping. He heard Harry's voice from the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, now painted a muted burnt orange color, he saw Harry at the table with a man of about 30 years sat beside him. They were speaking animatedly until they noticed Severus and became immediately quiet.

Oh, Severus, you utter fool. Of course, Harry is seeing someone. Of course, he would be out dating. Why wouldn't he be? He was young and handsome. He wouldn't be settling for an ugly former professor 20 years his senior.

"Severus! Good morning! This is Malik."

Malik was incredibly handsome with amber brown eyes, a toned physique, and long black hair pulled back into a delicate but masculine bun. Malik smiled at Severus warmly.

"Hello, Malik," Severus said, showing no emotion. Malik stood to shake Severus's hand.

"I've heard so much about you, sir!"

Severus turned to Harry, "I'll leave you to it. I have potions to attend to."

"Sorry about that," Harry muttered to Malik as Severus made his way upstairs.

Severus made his escape quickly, settled into the study and began working on the days potions.

"Sorry about that," Harry said to Malik. "When he's focused on his potions..." Harry's voice trailed off.

"You really like him, eh?"

"I do, yeah," Harry smiled. "You know who I am so I'll speak candidly: Severus Snape is not at all who the Wizarding world thinks he is. Dumbledore, not to speak ill of the dead, but he used me as a means to and end. He did love me, I know. But his eye was on the greater good. And then I had my friends of course-"

"Mr and Mrs Ron Weasley?"

"That's right. I had them, but Severus Snape was really the only one to believe in me right from the start. He was hard on me, but only to push me to my true potential. When the ministry stepped back and The Order began doing more, Severus always made sure I was included while everyone else wanted to infantilize me."

"I understand why he means so much to you then. For what it's worth, Mr Potter, my family and I never thought he was loyal to the Dark Lord. We were all very pleased when he was pardoned."

Harry grinned, "thank you. Right, so, you can do it in blue concrete walls?"

"We certainly can. And there will be plenty of ventilation."

"I'm going to surprise him with a trip this weekend. Could you have it finished by Sunday night?"

"We can. It's a bit of a rush job so that will be an additional 2,000 galleons."

"No problem at all."

Harry signed the contract with the engineer and paid the deposit with a large smile, excited to see the look on Severus's face.

Malik left and Harry ventured to Severus's study. Except that the potions were being stirred with an automatic stirring charm and Severus was nowhere to be seen.

Harry climbed up the stairs to Severus's bedroom. He knocked twice. "Severus?"

"Enter."

Harry slowly pushed the old heavy door open. Severus's new room was gorgeous. The old wallpaper of faded snakes was long gone and was now replaced with a cool slate grey paint, new wood floors beneath a large black rug and the furniture was replaced with a heavy, black wooden wardrobe and matching four poster bed.

Severus had a suitcase on his bed.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No, not yet. Just thought I'd prepare. I've made an appointment to view a few houses."

"I thought you said you'd stay with me." Harry tried to not sound quite so sad and desperate, but he'd failed.

"Harry. You finally have a life devoid of constant paranoia and battles. You can have a normal life. I'd never wish to hold you back from that."

"This life that I've been building here with you in the life I want."

"I'm not so sure how your potential love interest would feel about that, Harry."

Harry laughed, "what potential love interest?"

"The one sat in your kitchen."

"He's married to a woman and they have a few kids. Severus, he's a-" Harry didn't want to give away too much. "He's a home designer. I was getting some ideas off of him for the house. We only just met today after I called his office. Seemed you'd made yourself useful early this morning and I wanted to follow your lead."

Severus waved his wand over his suitcase and sent his clothes back into his wardrobe.

"I never want to hold you back from life, Harry. You deserve everything you desire and I do not wish for you to sacrifice any of that for me."

"Well, it would be much easier if you'd quit threatening to leave! Now, with that said, you need to repack."

Severus raised his eyebrows and his lips split apart ever so slightly.

Harry laughed. "We have plans this weekend. I know you're not a big fan of, well, anything... and certainly not a fan of Weasleys-"

"-On the contrary I actually have a great deal of respect for the Weasley clan."

"Wonderful! We are headed to The Burrow this weekend."

Severus looked more alarmed now than previously. Harry couldn't contain his laughter.

"Whatever for?"

"They're the closest I have to family. I've been back nearly two months now and have yet to see them."

"And this includes me, why?"

"Well, it's Halloween this weekend. I'd rather be here with you," Harry reached out and held Severus's hand. His hand was actually delightfully warm for once. Severus's long fingers stroked the inside of the palm of Harry's hand. Severus looked down at their entwined fingers.

"So," Harry continued. " I thought I could combine the two and bring you with me. Besides, Malik's crew will be doing some work on the house and I want to be out of their way. Would you please accompany me to the burrow?"

"I could deal with the Weasley clan for one weekend if it's what you desire."

"Splendid!"

As soon as Harry and Severus apparated outside of The Burrow's front door, Severus was internally kicking himself. How did he let his fondness for the young man make him think this would be a good idea? He had great respect for Molly and Arthur, and even their grown children who'd fought so bravely alongside the adults but standing outside the door, he already heard the ruckus of young children and adults alike screaming and running inside the home.

He looked over at Harry who beamed up at him, as he lifted a hand to knock on the door.

Molly opened the door, looking frantic, an apron tied around her, covered in flour and strings of egg white.

"Harry!" She shrieked as she pulled the young man into a hug.

"Hullo, Molly."

"You've brought Severus!" Molly released Harry and turned towards Severus, enveloping him in an embrace just as tight as she had hugged Harry. Severus returned the embrace. He looked over Molly's shoulder to see Harry looked rather satisfied and smug. Severus glowered at him, to Harry's apparent amusement.

About that time three heads of red hair and one Hermione Granger appeared in the doorway.

Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione attacked Harry with fervor. Severus wasn't sure at any time who was hugging him or speaking to him. At one time, he would have detested this. However, today, he didn't seem to mind.

Harry's friends shouted over one another as they pushed Harry and himself inside.

"Where have you been?"

"When'd you get back, mate?"

"You meet anyone?"

"Let them get in the door!" Arthur rumbled over them all.

The grown Weasley children ushered Harry into the sitting room, Harry looking back over his shoulder and smiling at Severus.

"Ah, Severus," Arthur greeted warmly. He shook Severus's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"It's been too long, old friend. Where've you been, eh?"

"Staying at the old Black Manor actually."

"Grimmauld Place? Really? And how's that been? Oh please, do join me in here!"

Arthur lead Severus into the sitting room. Arthur's children sat with Harry and Hermione on the small, crowded floral sofa. Arthur and Severus sat in the chairs next to the fireplace on the opposite end.

"Staying there has been rather pleasant actually," Severus finally answered.

"The Burrow is usually pretty pleasant as well. With all the kids and grandkids here, it doesn't seem it. But we've got an empty nest now, Molly and Me. I'd forgotten how quiet and empty this house could be!" Arthur laughed.

"I imagine it's much different," Severus agreed. He looked over at Harry. He was telling his friends now about his time in Germany. Harry looked over at Severus and smiled but continued talking to his friends even as he made eye contact with Severus. Severus smiled back at him.

"How is it cohabiting with young Harry, eh? Eager to get back to building your place at Spinners End?"

"No. Merlin no. Sold the land. I've been helping Mr Potter fix up Grimmauld Place and after that, I suspect I'll be buying a home and doing renovations of my own."

"Seems to me you might as well just stay. Seems Harry is fond of you." Severus looked back over at Harry who was still looking at him, grinning.

He looked back at Arthur. He had a sparkle in his eye reminiscent of the one so often displayed in Albus's.

"Alright, loves!" Molly called. "Dinner is ready!"

Arthur charmed the table to extend and transfigured a few teacups into extra chairs to accommodate the large group.

Severus took a seat on the side, next to Arthur's seat at the head of the table, figuring he'd let the younger adults sit together to catch up. Surprisingly, it was Ronald Weasley who pulled the chair next to Severus and sat by him. Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and cleared her throat.

"What?!" Ron asked her, defensively. Severus watched her as she jerked her head towards Harry.

"Move down a chair and let Harry sit there, dear."

"Who cares, 'Mione?"

"Move," she commanded. Severus smirked. Ron sighed and moved down a chair. Harry quickly took his place to sit by Severus.

The dinner was manic. It was nonstop overlapping conversations with each member easily disengaging from one conversation and joining the next, everyone speaking over one another. Topics of interest included Bill's newest child, Hermione's child's impending birth, Ginny's contract with the Chudley Cannons, Harry's travels, and the twins' shop's expansion.

Occasionally one member or other would ask Severus for his opinion on a topic. Whenever Severus would speak, Harry would smile at him, and sometimes place a hand on his knee under the table.

It was the closest to a real family experience he'd had in quite some time. Severus was surprised by how effortless it all felt. Long after dessert, as everyone sipped their tea, whiskey, or coffee the family remained seated only leaving momentarily to attend a crying child in one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"Oh, Harry," Molly called from down the table, over the several conversations happening between Harry and Molly. He and Harry both looked up.

"I'm glad you've surprised us with the visit but I've only one extra guest bed upstairs. You and Severus can both stay in there if that's alright by you."

"But there's only the one bed, Mum." Fred interjected.

"They can figure it out, I'm sure."

Harry smiled, "that's perfectly fine," Harry agreed. "Severus and I have been living together for a few months now so it won't bother us any."

The family became immediately quiet. All eyes turned towards Severus and Harry.

"You've been back for months!" Ron accused.

"I have. Sorry, mate. Just wasn't quite ready yet."

"Not ready to see us, your family, but just fine to shack up with Snape?"

"His name is Severus and yes. Nothing against you. You know I love you all. It's just been nice to have some time to decide what I want to do with my life. He's been helping me renovate Grimmauld Place."

"So now you've made all these life decisions and just ready to rejoin the family, eh?"

"Yes." Harry turned towards Severus and smiled. Severus felt his heart begin to race.

"Well, that's alright, then," Ron grumbled.

"I'm happy for you, Harry," Ginny said sweetly.

"We all are, dear." Molly added.

"So is Snape your boyfriend then?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Harry roared with laughter. It actually stung Severus's ego a bit.

"Round of quidditch?" Charley asked, setting down his whiskey.

"Grand idea!" Arthur clapped his hands together and stood up.

Bill and Charley used their wands to place lit candles high in the air to illuminate the "pitch" in the night sky.

All of the younger Weasleys picked teams and distributed old, well-used brooms.

Severus, Arthur, Molly, and Hermione settled into chairs in the grass to watch the impending match. It was uncommonly warm to be the night before Halloween. Severus pulled off his robe, preferring to be comfortable in the muggle jeans and t-shirt he wore beneath.

"That's not bloody fair!" Ron screamed.

"Oh get over it, Ron!" Hermione called out to the man on a broom high above them.

"What is he upset about?" Severus asked Hermione quietly.

"Same thing he gets upset about every time these ones try to play a round of quidditch: he doesn't want Harry and Ginny on the same team. Says it isn't fair because they're the best ones."

"Fine!" Harry called out. "Ron, let's switch teams then!"

"That's more like it!"

The game was hard to follow. It was a blur of flames atop candles, whizzing brooms, and the stars backlighting the players.

"Oof!" Hermione stood quickly.

"You alright, Ms Granger... Mrs Weasley?"

She smiled, "it's Hermione, Severus. And yes, this little girl in here has just decided to start kicking and punching. Startled me. Want to feel?"

Before he could answer, Hermione grabbed his hands and placed them on either side of her stomach. The movement of the life inside her was fascinating and beautiful. Severus hated to admit he was touched by Hermione sharing this moment with him.

Harry looked below him to see Severus feeling Hermione's round, pregnant belly. Severus's grin was beautiful, only lit by the candles above him and the lights coming through the windows from inside the house. Severus looked up just then. Harry beamed at him. Harry was having a great time with his adopted family, but this was the time of night he and Severus usually spent reading together. He wished that was what he was doing now instead.

The golden snitch flew past Harry. Ginny flew by him right after it, snatched it from the air and cheered.

"We won!" Ron called out, ecstatic.

"Oy! We could have won," Charley yelled across the field, "if Potter hadn't been busy ogling his boyfriend!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh uproariously. "Get over here and say it to my face!"

Charley's broom made a quick beeline for Harry's.

Once he was close he yelled again, "I said we could have won if you'd kept your eye on the snitch and not been ogling your boyfriend!" Charley started making exaggerated kissy faces. Harry laughed and leapt from his own broom and onto Charley's, sending them in a tailspin, and landing on the ground in a tangle of knees and elbows. They rolled about the grass, both laughing. The rest of the clan laughed as well. Finally, Harry had Charley pinned to the ground, sitting on his chest, his hands pinned over his head.

"Okay okay!" Charley laughed, "You've won! I admit defeat! I'm too old to be playing so rough!" Harry stood up and off of Charley, and looked towards Severus to share in the celebration of his defeat of the older Weasley boy. Severus was gone, but his robes were still draped over the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright!" Harry called out to the rest of the family. "I'm knackered. Headed to bed!"

There were various calls bidding Harry good night but he barely heard them. He headed upstairs towards the guest room Molly told them they'd be staying in.

Harry would be lying if he said it didn't hurt a bit that Severus had left to bed for the evening without him. His evenings spent with Severus were the favorite part of his days. The silent friendship between them, and the evolving relationship looming between them made Harry's mind and body tingle with the excitement of possibility. He was beginning to think it was a mutual feeling, but now Harry was forced to question if it was only something he had been imagining. Was he the silliest man on Earth to believe Severus Snape could ever want him?

Harry pushed the door open quietly, thinking Severus might be sleeping already.

Severus sat up against the headboard, his long legs stretched out before him. He was wearing black silk pyjama bottoms, but no top. Harry licked his lips. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch Severus's strong chest.

Severus looked over his book at Harry.

"I brought your robes up." Harry placed the robes over the back of the chair in the corner. "It's not like you to be forgetful."

"Hm. Thank you."

"You still sure you don't mind us sharing a bed?" Harry asked, stepping into the room finally and closing the door behind him. "I could figure out other arrangements if you wish."

"You could room with Charley." There was a hint of emotion there. Jealousy?

"He's rooming with Fred and George so their room is pretty well full, but I could sleep on the sofa, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh don't be melodramatic."

Harry pulled his boots off, then his shirt and trousers. He stood there in his boxers, but he didn't care about being so exposed to the older man. Emotion was rising up in him.

"Me being melodramatic? You're the one who just suggested I go shack up with Charley."

"Was just a simple suggestion. Looked as if you two were quite comfortable being close."

Harry glared at Severus. "He's like a brother to me."

"But he isn't your brother."

"Besides," Harry continued, ignoring Severus. "If I recall, you and I have been closer." Harry took a step forward and placed his hand on Severus's neck. It seemed to stun the older man. His body froze, but he tore his eyes away from his book and looked into Harry's. "When we woke up on the sofa the other day," Harry ran his fingers softly down Severus' chest a short distance. "You didn't seem very uncomfortable with how close you and I were." His hand continued its path downward, now nearly at the band of Severus's pyjama bottoms. In this moment Harry was not attempting to be seductive nor tempting, he was prodding at Snape to prove a point.

"Nor did you. Stroking my face, moaning my name." Severus still seemed angry, or frustrated.

"I did?" Harry didn't remember that part, just Severus's erection pressed against him.

"Mm, you did. Must have been having quite a dream about me."

Severus suddenly grabbed Harry's hand and pushed it down, to cup his cock from the outside of his pyjamas. Harry stilled, his mouth agape.

"Do you want to recount that morning's events or are you done toying with me?" Severus's words were bitter. Harry jerked his hand away. "Come to bed," Severus commanded.

Harry was exhausted in every way possible. He couldn't make sense of Severus's words or actions. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to figure it out without sleep. Still, only in his underwear, Harry pulled the blanket back and slid in beside Severus. Severus set his book to the side and pulled the blanket over himself as well.

"Nox."

Severus extinguished the lights but the moon was so bright outside the window that Harry could still see Severus's form in the bed next to him. Harry took a deep breath and folded his hands behind his head, knowing sleep likely wouldn't come easily tonight. Severus was impossible to read. Harry couldn't decipher what it was that Severus felt towards him. Harry was only just starting to realize how he felt towards Severus. Harry's inability to tear his eyes away from the beautiful man was clear- it was lust. But then there was the rest of it: Harry was terrified to be away from Severus more than a short while. The thought of Severus moving out pained Harry more than he could express in words. He respected Severus, clung to every word that came from his lips, cherished each time their skin touched. Harry's breath hitched. Was he in love?

Severus must have heard Harry's troubled breathing.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry quickly turned towards Severus, being able to make out little more than the man's silhouette. He placed his hand on Severus's stomach. "Turn towards me," Harry requested. Severus acquiesced. The two men allowed their eyes to adjust to the dark and they searched one another's eyes. They were so close, Harry could feel Severus's breath, he could smell the sweet musk of Severus's natural scent.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry lifted his hand and placed his index finger on Severus's temple.

"Don't block me out," Harry said, meaning more ways than one.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes in acquiescence.

Harry closed his eyes and pushed an old memory into the other man's mind.

_A younger Harry lie in bed, his hand moving slowly from his chest, down his abdomen, and under the blanket. He wrapped a firm hand around his erection. He began to caress himself, his breath and heart rate quickening. He grabbed himself more firmly now, pumping his cock in even rhythm._

_"Severus," younger Harry moaned quietly. "Severus. Severus. Severussss." Harry came, sending hot strings of white cum over his stomach and hand._

Harry pulled away from Severus's mind and opened his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, Severus opened his too. Harry immediately regretted his actions. Severus was going to think he was disgusting. He was going to hate him. He was going to leave.

Both men's breathing were quick and ragged.

"See? You're the only one. Always have been."

After years of being a double spy, Severus hoped that he still had it in him to train his emotions to not display on his face. Severus was careful to even his breathing and look as if he was wholly unaffected.

"Don't toy with me."

"I'm not. "

"I am not a dispensable plaything. "

"Nor am I."

"This is what you mean that night. That you'd been thinking of me in that memory that I saw those years ago."

"Yes."

"How... how long have you been... attracted to me?"

"I think that night you stood up for me and insisted I be allowed to stay in the meeting. Probably long before that. But it was the night I realized I didn't see you as my mean professor."

Harry grinned.

"I see."

"I couldn't keep it from you any longer. If you don't want to continue living with me, I understand. Still, I hope that you will. Even if you want nothing more than this, I'm happy with what we have now."

"I am more than happy to stay."

Harry placed his finger to Severus's temple once more.

"May I?"

_Harry sat on the floor of one of the bedrooms of Grimmauld Place with Hermione, and Ginny across from him._

_"They strengthened the seal on their meeting, Harry." Ginny pouted. "I couldn't hear anything."_

_"It's all right. Professor Snape promised he'd tell me everything that is said."_

_"So when are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked._

_"Tell him what?"_

_"How mad you are about him!" Ginny squeaked._

_"I'm what?!"_

_"Oh, come now, Harry. We're girls, not oafs. We are very astute. Honestly, I'm surprised not everyone has noticed you eyeing him and smiling each night at dinner."_

_"I do like him. But, he's a professor. And older. I'm sure he's got some handsome boyfriend his own age who comes round to shag him proper. He doesn't think of me unless he's forced to be in the same room as me. And trust me, he detests me."_

_"No, he doesn't, Harry. He cares for you. Can't you see that? He stands up to Dumbledore for you. He keeps you informed. He comes around to check on you when he has no other business here."_

_"Doesn't mean anything. He was friendly with my mum, nothing more."_

_"Harry, tell him. We are in the midst of a war. Now isn't the time to keep things to ourselves. Be honest."_

_Harry shook his head. "Maybe when I'm not a student anymore and this blasted war is over. Maybe then."_

"Why'd you leave?" Severus asked.

"What?"

Severus hated himself for asking. He wanted to flee. He hated how weak he felt right now.

"After the war, you didn't tell me anything. You never told me how you felt. You left to travel."

"I'm telling you now you daft buffoon."

"I waited for you for over a year, Harry." There is something about the middle of the night that urges one to be honest. In the morning, Severus knew he would hate himself for his honesty now.

"What do you mean you waited for me?"

"I could have gone anywhere after my house burned down, Harry. I chose to come to you. You weren't there. I waited a while and after that, it was just convenient. But I was there for you."

"You said you didn't even know the house belonged to me after Sirius passed."

"I lied. To save face. Of course, I was there for you."

"Well, then I ask you the same question: why didn't you tell me?"

"I was terrified," Snape admitted quietly.

"Oy! Ever heard of a silencing charm?!" Ron called from across the hall. "These walls are thin!"

Harry fell into a fit of hysterics. Severus groaned and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

He'd become so comfortable with Harry's physical presence, it felt only natural to fall asleep that way, with his face against Harry's neck, all of their limbs completely entwined.

"G'morning, Harry! G'morning, Snape!" Ron said cheerfully as both couples emerged from their rooms the following morning.

"Severus," Hermione corrected.

Severus bowed his head to each of them in greeting. Harry knew he was still a bit embarrassed about the previous night.

"Sounds like you two had an enlightening evening, eh?" Ron winked at them.

Hermione rubbed her swollen abdomen and rolled her eyes.

"He didn't hear anything last night, you two. He's just speculating."

"Well I did hear their voices," Ron grumbled.

"They could have been talking about anything, Ronald. Leave them alone. I think she's ready for breakfast," Hermione indicated her baby bump. "Let's go eat."

"Oh sure, blame it on the baby. You love eating for two," Ron teased.

"And what is your excuse, Mr Weasley?" Snape mused in jest.

"Oy just because you're shagging my best mate doesn't mean you get to take the piss at my expense, alright?"

The other three laughed and moved downstairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast.

Breakfast was much the same as dinner had been. The same frenzy of grabbing at food and conversations being yelled over one another. It was exactly as Harry had remembered. This family meant everything to him. And really this was the only family he'd ever known- until this relationship with Severus had shifted. Severus felt like family. He grinned to himself as he thought about Severus as his family. He placed his hand on Severus's knee under the table.

"What's on that mind of yours, Potter?" Severus purred nonchalantly into his ear as Severus reached across him for the cream.

Harry beamed at him. "I love this family. But _you_ are my family."

"And you're mine." Severus placed a long slender finger beneath Harry's chin. Harry got the feeling that if they hadn't been surrounded by an entire crowd of Weasleys, that Severus would have kissed him. Harry's heart skipped a beat at the thought of it.

"He's your what? Boyfriend? We already knew that!" Fred yelled around a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, when ya gonna put a ring on it and make our Harry an honest man, huh?" George added in.

"Hey, I still am an honest man!" Harry couldn't help but shout, laughing. He threw a boiled egg at George's head, but missed, hitting Fleur in the neck.

"Oh, 'Arry! You got me!" Fleur bemoaned.

"Don't hit my woman with an egg!" Bill threw a crêpe, Harry dodged and the crêpe hit Severus square in the jaw. Every single person erupted into an uproar, except for Severus.

"Oh shit, now Severus is after me!" Bill screeched in mock fear, laughing.

Severus very calmly, without taking his eyes off of Bill, grabbed a handful of butter and threw it at Bill, hitting him properly in the face. After that, it was an all-out war of children, young adults and Molly and Arthur throwing food at one another, laughing, screaming, and threatening one another. Severus ducked beneath the table.

Harry thought that was a brilliant idea and joined him. There, beneath the table, surrounded by the fringe of a table cloth and the hyperactive feet and knees of the Weasley clan engaged in war, Severus looked more handsome than Harry had ever seen him.

In his muggle clothes, his black hair tied back with a piece of leather, and a smile that beamed at Harry, going as far as to spread to his eyes. Severus dodged a rogue foot that kicked out and fell from his knees to his arse. Harry giggled, making Severus turn towards him, a wide smile still there on his face. Harry reached his hand behind Severus's neck and pulled the older man to him.

Without hesitation, Harry kissed Severus. The two instantly melted together, becoming one. The sound of the raucous family overhead faded away and it was just the two of them. Severus tasted like his morning tea. His lips were soft but those soft lips split apart for Severus to nipple Harry's lower lip, sending Harry instantly into a moan. Severus took that as an invitation and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, who accepted it eagerly and swiped his own tongue over Severus's. Soon both men were exploring the other with their hands, kissing one another's neck, biting gently on collar bones.

"Merlin, look at this!" One of the twins called out. By the time the men broke apart, most of the Weasley clan had popped their heads under the table to see.

"I told you they'd be fine sharing a room, Molly," Arthur said in a sing-song.

"Bill, you owe me 20 galleons," Ginny gloated.

Harry felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks. Still, he only saw Severus.

"Does this mean," George began, pointing a knife at Severus. "That I get to call you Severus now?"

"Yes. That's been allowed for quite some time now."

George nodded his head, satisfied, and turned his knife back to the wood he'd been carving all afternoon.

The entire group sat around the sitting area, eating sweets, playing games and catching up with one another. It was much calmer than breakfast had been. Harry sat next to Severus, his feet pulled up on the sofa, tucked beneath Severus's thigh.

"So we are rather like brothers in law," Ron mused.

"I think that's a bit early, Ron." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know you aren't married yet."

"Ron, we aren't even dating."

"What do you mean you aren't dating. We just all saw you snogging under the table!"

"That was the first time." Harry smiled, allowing the scene to replay in his mind.

"You mean to tell me you've been living with Snape- Erm, Severus, and enjoying it but not even getting laid?!" Fred squealed.

Harry laughed heartily, Severus grinned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Didn't even know he liked me until last night."

Several of the members of the group began laughing.

"What's so humorous?" Snape asked, nearly sounding defensive.

"Severus, we've all known this was developing for about 3 years now," Hermione said kindly.

Harry watched as Severus snapped his head around to a few of the people in the room, silently asking if it was true. Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all nodded in affirmation.

"Well, why didn't one of you tell me? I wouldn't have gone gallivanting around the world wasting so much time and money!" Harry protested.

"The heart works in its own time, Harry," Molly advised.

"It's true," Arthur said around a bite of apple. "Even Albus would make little jokes about how the two of you were always staring after one another like puppy dogs."

"Oh, I bet Black didn't like that," Severus pondered.

"Maybe not, but he respected you in the end, you know. He probably just didn't like the age difference." The crowd became a bit quieter.

"No, Harry. Wizards live so long that we don't see age the way muggles do," Severus stated. "He might have grown to like me a bit, but he wouldn't have liked us together."

"He would have gotten over it," Harry shrugged, unaffected.

"There, all done!" George held up the plank of wood he'd been carving. In crude handwriting, he'd written "Severus + Harry = True Love 4Ever"

"We're hanging that up in the shop!" Fred pronounced.

"Oh please no. You're going to start rumors and it'll be all over the newspapers," Harry begged.

"Have it your way," Fred shrugged. He handed the plank of wood over to Harry. "Hang it over the mantle in your marital bedroom then."

"Oh shit!" Ron jumped up.

"Mind your language around the little ones, Ronald!" Molly chastised.

"Sorry, Mum But... Harry, what are you going to tell the public? Sooner or later, Skeeter is going to get her slimy hands on this."

"He's right, you should probably break this to everyone before a tabloid does an article filled wit false information," Hermione agreed.

Harry couldn't help but worry. He didn't give a damn what the rest of the world thought about his relationship but, what if Severus later decided he didn't want him? Surely Severus would come to his senses eventually and realize that Harry was really still just a scared boy, with a life not yet begun, no real talents, and still hadn't decided what he wants to do with his life.

Severus nodded thoughtfully in agreement with Ron and Hermione.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Well, Dad knows how to perform a wedding since Bill's nuptials last year. We should put on a wedding here, tonight, and then send the photos out to the press ourselves." Ron laughed maniacally, but no one else did.

"That's a great idea, Ron," Harry finally said.

"Wait what?" Ron choked out. "No. Harry, it was a joke! That's a horrible idea!"

"What do you say, Severus? We go ahead, tell everyone we are married. They'll be shocked for a few months and then they will get over it. We can go ahead and get it out of the way and go about our lives. We do live together. Someone is bound to notice eventually. Besides," Harry lowered his voice to a more somber tone. "There are still those, unfortunately, who think you were a Death Eater until the end. But if the Saviour married you... that's proof that you weren't. They all listen to me and, for once, that can come in handy. Get everyone off of our backs in one swift go of it."

"I think the two of you deserve that more than anyone," Arthur agreed. "Harry's right. Give them what they want, get them off your backs and move on with your lives."

"What do you say, Severus?" Harry asked apprehensively.

Severus grinned and placed a light kiss to Harry's forehead.

It was agreed. Within a few short hours, Harry and Severus would be "married."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood in his guest room, Hermione straightening his tie and smoothing his hair.

"Don't be nervous, Harry. It's not a real wedding, you know. Just need the pictures. If you decide to get married later we can absolutely put on a real wedding with no one being aware of it."

"That's not why I'm worried. What if Severus decides he doesn't want me later? We aren't even dating. We've just kissed this morning! Just admitted our feelings last night. We haven't even said the L word."

"Look," Hermione said softly, her hands on Harry's shoulders. "Severus is an incredibly loyal man. It's almost a fault. He isn't going to give up on you easily. He's been pining after you for years, Harry. Now that he has you, he's going to work hard to keep what he has with you. Same with you, really. I know you better than to think you'll give in to some flight of fancy and just leave him. You've already said he feels like family to you. And isn't that what you've ever truly desired? He makes you happy, he's loved you for years, and he's always taken better care of you than any of the rest of us have. All of the rest of us have seen this developing for quite a while. Only you and Severus are new to it. And hey, a public break up is probably easier than a public marriage so even plan B isn't the worst thing that'll ever have happened to you."

"The press doesn't even know I'm gay."

"Wizards don't care about that Harry. Albus was gay too, you know."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"See? You never even knew about it because no one spoke of it... because they didn't care. I don't often think Ron has good ideas," Hermione chuckled. "But he got it right this time, albeit accidentally."

Luckily, being Harry Potter, it was quite easy to have two suits custom made and tailored very quickly. Now that was taken care of, and Molly, Ginny, Fleur, and Bill were decorating the site of the wedding, while Arthur prepared the camera, and everyone else prepared dinner, there was nothing for Harry to do but write his vows. Harry sat down to write, wanting to simply write generic vows good enough for some photos and a quick recording, but once the quill touched the paper, everything came pouring out.

Harry gasped as the beautiful wedding altar before him came into view. He held Severus's hand and walked out to the field adjacent to The Burrow, where the wedding site had been decorated. The sun had just begun to set, there were hundreds of lit candles hovering overhead, all of the family were dressed as if attending the Yule Ball, Arthur stood at the altar with an arch of autumn flowers behind him.

"Gentleman, are you ready?" Arthur reached a hand out to them.

Harry looked up at Severus who offered him a reassuring smile. Severus's grip on his hand tightened as they walked together between their friends towards Arthur. Once at the arch, Severus and Harry faced one another, holding hands.

"We are here today to honor the joining of the hearts of Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape. If you agree to support this union, speak now."

The entire group lifted their wands, a light glow at the end of each wand tip. "We support this union," they all said in unison, then lowered their wands.

"Severus, please express your intent to Harry."

Severus ran his thumbs across the tops of Harry's hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Harry James Potter, I intend to always make you feel as if you are part of a family. You will never feel unwanted, nor unloved. My every waking thought shall only be how I intend to make you happy and feel loved that day. I intend to stop at no length to provide for you and care for you. I intend to make you the absolute happiest man this Earth has ever seen. Whether you are happy, or sad, healthy, or sick I shall be there by your side. I will support you in any and all endeavors you so choose. Harry, I intend to be here by your side until the day I venture into the next life. And still, there, I will await you, to love you always."

Harry couldn't stop the tears that raced down his face. He sniffled.

"I'm sorry," he said, half laughing. "I know this isn't real, but that was beautiful."

"My words are the truth, Harry. I meant every word."

"Now you, Harry. Please express your intent to Severus."

Severus had spoken from his heart, he hadn't read from a sheet of paper. However Harry's eyes were now swollen from crying, his heart racing, and didn't trust himself to recite his vows from heart, so he loosened one hand from Severus's hold and shakily pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket. Severus smiled at him encouragingly.

"It's okay, Harry."

Harry nodded and choked back a sob.

"Severus Tobias Snape,

I intend to love you and make you feel loved every day that I am alive. Severus. I have loved you for two years." Harry let the paper fall to the ground and took Severus's hand in his once more, looking up into his dark eyes which now teemed with emotion. Harry choked back another sob. "Severus, I have loved you for two years now. Every day that I was apart from you, I still thought of you. Every time in the last two years that I have laid my eyes on you, I've loved you more. Each time I so much as thought your name, I loved you more. I intend to continue this pattern and love you more each time I inhale, each time my gaze lands upon your beautiful face, each time I hear your voice. More importantly, I intend to do everything in my power to make sure you feel every iota of that love. I will never do anything to make you doubt me, our relationship, or the love that I have for you. I intend to spend my entire life making you as happy as I possibly can. Because that is what you deserve and because you are my family and because I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Severus didn't wait for Arthur to continue the ceremony. He immediately dropped Harry's hands, stepped forward and enveloped Harry in his strong arms. Harry sobbed with pure joy and overwhelming love into the crook of Severus's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around the older man's neck.

Harry felt his feet leave the ground, thinking Severus must have lifted him up. Harry opened his eyes to see a bright golden glow surrounding them as they embraced. Harry began to feel the bright light tremble around them. It was pure magic lifting the men into the air and surrounding them.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus asked, obviously nervous.

"I- I don't know!" The two men were slowly spun around by the powerful magic surrounding them. Harry felt suddenly different. As if he'd been thirsty for years and finally given water. The magic lowered them until their feet were planted firmly back on the ground, but it still surrounded them. The orb of golden light grew larger and became brighter and brighter until it was no longer golden, but bright white then, in an instant, it was gone.

Severus and Harry slowly released themselves from the embrace and looked out at the group of people before them. Each of them, completely silent with looks of shock on their faces. Harry slowly turned his head towards Arthur, who looked equally surprised.

"Arthur, what was that?"

"It was... a... I believe it was a soul bond, Harry."

"A what?!" Harry and Severus asked in unison.

"You weren't actually meant to marry us!" Harry protested.

"I didn't, Harry. This wasn't of my doing."

"Then why did it happen?"

"Soul bonding is very ancient, very rare magic. It wasn't me. It was you. Well, not _you_ you but your soul."

Harry turned towards Severus. "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to. I don't know what I did..."

"It was both of us," Severus stroked Harry's cheek, wiping away the few tears that continued to fall.

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure, my love."

Hermione waddled towards the two men in the archway. "I've read about this. I think you should come inside and sit down."

Harry and Severus took their seats on the sofa next to one another, Hermione sat near them in Arthur's wing back chair. The rest of the group stood around them nervously, none of them having spoken yet.

"This hasn't happened in over 100 years?" Harry clarified.

"That's right, and even then, it was still extremely rare."

"Why so rare? Love isn't rare, right?" Harry asked, sounding almost child-like.

"It's rare because it's hard to meet the exact requirements."

"Which are?" Severus urged.

"Well, true romantic love, of course. But also the magic between the two have to be identical pairs, and the souls must be exact complements."

"But what if we didn't want this? This was unintentional." Harry said, looking at Severus.

"The final requirement," Hermione continued. "Is that both parties must have hearts that are open to it."

"How could we be open to it if we didn't even know what it was?"

"Both hearts must be open to being bonded for life. I suppose as each of you confessed your feelings, your hearts were open, the other requirements were met and then here we are."

"For life..." Harry whispered, deep in thought. He turned to Severus. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to... to _trap_ you or anything. If you want out, I'm sure there must be a way."

Harry looked positively beautiful.

Severus leaned down, pressing his forehead to Harry's. "I do not feel trapped in the slightest. I do not regret this one bit. I hope you don't."

"No," Harry whispered. "I meant what I said."

"Good," said Hermione. "Because there actually isn't a way out of this."

Harry chuckled. "Well, we did this all backwards. You hadn't even asked me to be your boyfriend yet."

"I suppose we've all had a rather long day. Dinner is ready... shall we?" Molly announced.

"Actually, Molly, and I'm sorry, but I'd rather take my new husband home now if you don't mind," Harry said cheerfully.

"He's more than your husband, Harry," Hermione reminded him. "He's your soul mate. And there is more that you both should know but I need to do a bit of research and I'm sure you both need your rest."

With that, Harry and Severus apparated back into their home at Grimmauld Place.

A note was pinned over the mantle.

"Must be for me!" Harry rushed to the note.

"What's it say?" Severus asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"They finished early!" Harry grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him towards the back of the sitting room, to the side of the staircase. Underneath there was now a door which had not been there previously.

"Consider this my wedding gift to you." Severus was utterly apprehensive.

"Go on then," Harry encouraged cheerfully. Severus did as was requested and pushed the door open, he descended the three steps within the entrance which lead him into a massive potions room. There were three large cauldrons in the middle of the room, two large workbenches against the wall, several shelves and storage cabinets, vents specifically for ventilating potions areas, a black wooden desk set along the far wall with a black leather chair before it... and the walls were blue concrete.

"Harry, it's beautiful. I don't know how to thank you. This room is perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"You can thank Malik. I told him the specifications, he built it."

"This is the single most thoughtful gift I have ever received, Harry."

Severus placed his hands on Harry's hips, unable to hold back any longer. He pulled the younger man to him and kissed him with such fervor it made him dizzy.

"I love you," Harry gasped out between kisses.

"I love you," Severus whispered in return.

This couldn't be real. None of this could be real. Severus was neither a lucky man nor a deserving man. Severus knew he must be in St Mungos right now, hallucinating. He was soul bonded to the young, handsome, selfless savior of the wizarding world who has just given him a very expensive, custom potions room directly out of his dreams.

As Harry and Severus emerged from the new potions study, a black owl swooped in through the fireplace. A newspaper was dropped on Harry's lap and the owl left just as quickly as he came.

"I suppose Arthur already sent the photos and videos to the press..." Harry lifted the newspaper and unfolded it carefully.

'Breaking news! The Man Who Lived, Harry Potter, and former Death Eater and Hogwarts Professor, Severus Snape have wed in a surprise wedding ceremony! The two men looked quite dashing in custom tailored tuxedos in a romantic outdoor wedding. Snape and Potter wrote their own vows and exchanged them before family and friends at the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley, officiated by Arthur Weasley himself. In a beautiful turn of events, the two men were soul bonded, a ritual that has not taken place in 103 years. This soul bonding has already brought about questions from the wizarding public at large. Many witches and wizards have wondered through the years where Snape's loyalties lie. Does his soul bond with Harry Potter answer that question? We have often speculated on Potter's love life as well, and that question has certainly been answered! We here at The Daily Prophet offer our sincerest best wishes to the happy couple."

To the left of the article was a photo which displayed Harry and Severus floating before the flowered arch, the golden light surrounding them.

"I think it worked!" Harry said, looking happy and satisfied.

"I believe it has."

"My bedroom, or yours?"

Snape's breath faltered. Was Harry ready to...?

"Are you sure?"

"Well, we are married. We should probably share a room, right? The 'marital bedroom' as George put it."

"What are you proposing?"

"That we combine our living quarters. My room is much larger but if you prefer to share your room, we could. Or," Harry looked down at the hands fidgeting in his lap. "Or if you're not ready for that, we can wait. We can take things slowly."

"I think that is a beautiful sentiment, Harry. If you are prepared, I am prepared."

"We have a few hours before our usual bedtime... we could begin?"

"Your room is larger, and it has the attached bathroom," Severus said, thoughtfully.

The two men stood in the doorway of Harry's room. The walls were painted a dark, cool-toned red (Gryffindor maroon was Harry's intent, Severus remembered.) They each assessed the room. Harry's bed was a small, single-person bed with rich gold bedding. There was one small window to the right, and a pile of wrinkled clothing in the floor beneath it, as Harry had yet to purchase an armoire.

"It needs some work," Harry finally admitted.

"I could never sleep peacefully surrounded by the disgusting colors of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry swatted Severus's arm and laughed.

"Okay, okay. We can make some compromises," Harry conceded.

"We should start by switching our beds. Mine is quite a bit larger. It'd be more comfortable for us to share," Severus said, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically timid.

"Wonderful idea." Harry seemed to be chewing on a thought.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I was just thinking your black blankets and my gold curtains won't match."

Severus shrugged. "Charm the curtains to be black. Or charm my bedding to be gold."

Harry smiled up at him, "we can go with black and maroon. That would be a good compromise and I think those colors together would look..."

"Romantic," Severus offered.

"Sexy," Harry corrected, with a wink.

Severus's heart fluttered.

"Here goes," Harry lifted his wand towards the curtains. A large blast of magic exploded from the end of Harry's wand, knocking the entire wall out in a loud BOOM. Where a window had once been was now a massive hole, allowing the men to look out onto the horizon and night sky.

Both men stood in shocked silence.

"I only cast a simple color changing transfiguration charm," Harry finally said meekly. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"I don't trust magic to fix this," Severus finally said. "I suppose we will be calling upon Malik in the morning."

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Don't be embarrassed, Harry. Maybe you've temporarily forgotten how powerful you are. It's funny though," Severus paused. "I was just thinking we should just knock that wall out and install a large window. It would face the sunset each evening. I thought it would add to your idea of a romantic bedroom."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll ask Malik to do that instead of fixing the wall."

"I suppose we will use my room tonight."

Harry and Severus quickly dressed into their pyjamas and slid in beneath the black silk sheets of Severus's bed.

The men faced one another in the dark, just as they had the night before at The Burrow.

"Your vows were beautiful," Severus said quietly, brushing his hand across Harry's collar bone.

"Yours were too. Did you really mean the things you said?"

"I did. And you?"

"Every word."

"You've loved me for two years?" Severus asked tentatively, his heart racing.

"I'm not sure I realized it at the time, but yes. "

Severus moved closer to Harry, draping his arm over Harry's waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"I am willing to take things very slowly, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I think that would be best. We still have so much to discover about one another and there are things that I... that I want to do but that I... haven't done yet."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Are you saying you're a virgin?"

"Does that repel you?"

"No, Harry. Not at all. We will progress our relationship very slowly. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us. There is no need to rush anything."

"Thank you," Harry whispered, sleep clearly taking over.

Severus closed his eyes, willing to allow sleep to take him over as well.

"Severus?" Harry whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you."

Severus soon fell asleep, wrapped up in Harry, keenly aware that this was the happiest he had felt in his entire life, and he had every intention to become the man Harry expected him to be, to make Harry happy, and to never let this go.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast as Harry sat at the table, looking over the article again from the night before, a lovesick smile plastered on his face. This was what true happiness felt like, Severus began to think.

POP!

Both men turned towards the sound.

Hermione had apparated into the kitchen, just a short distance from Severus.

"Hermione," Severus greeted.

"Good morning!" She greeted both men. She took a seat at the table beside Harry. "I have been up all night doing research. Soul bonds are very intricate. It was hard to find information, but I think I've found most of it."

Severus removed the food from the stove top and joined Harry and Hermione at the table.

"What I've found," she continued, "is incredibly interesting. A soul bond involves your magic, as I said last night but what is interesting is that your magic can feed from the other. It won't deplete you, your magic stores are relatively infinite, but given that you're two of the most powerful wizards that have ever lived, you both going to become much more powerful than you've ever been."

"So it's as if our magic is all pooled together and we can pull as much as we need from it at the time?" Harry asked.

"Exactly. Not only that, but it's difficult to separate the magic when you need, as well. You'll have to work together to practice that."

"Why would we need to separate it?" Severus asked this time.

"Well it's not the magic to separate, it's the intentions behind it. Since you're soul bonded you're very nearly only one entity now living inside two bodies. Harry, if you go to cast a spell, but it's not one Severus agrees with, Severus's intentions can actually bend the spell to his wishes, or at least to a compromise."

"The window," both men said in unison, looking at one another in shock.

Harry and Severus told Hermione about the night before, how Harry had tried to change the curtains but knocked out an entire wall.

"It seems like that was a combination of being more powerful now, and also being a compromise of both of your wishes. It's going to take practice to regain control of this massive store of magic that you both have access to now."

"I guess I should leave now. I think the two of you have a lot to think about. If I find anymore, I'll let you know."

Hermione stood but crumpled back into the chair immediately.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Hermione, are you alright?" Severus asked, concerned.

"Mmm. Yes. I'm okay. I've been having these false contractions for a few- OWWW!" Hermione howled.

"Hermione, I don't think these are fake!" Harry urged.

"Hospital!" She groaned.

Harry sent a quick message to Ron, then he and Severus floo'd with Hermione to the hospital's birthing ward.

Hermione was wheeled back to a private room, Ron frantically in tow.

"I suppose I'll be meeting my niece soon!" Harry said excitedly. Harry took Severus's hand in his own and smiled up at him. "Should we settle in somewhere to wait?"

Before Severus could answer, a young mediwitch approached.

"Merlin! So it's true! Harry Potter really did marry Severus Snape!"

Harry grinned at Severus sheepishly and shrugged.

"Of course it's true, " Harry told the girl.

"That's so romantic!" She swooned, twirling a strand of her blonde hair in her fingers. "I hope I find a soul bond some day!"

"Good luck," Severus told her politely, if not a bit tersely.

Seemingly snapping out of her reverie she asked Harry, "I suspect you're here for Mrs Weasley?"

Harry nodded.

"There is a waiting room for the maternity ward just down the hall and to the left! Labour can take a while, gentleman. You could be here for hours."

The two men, still hand in hand, continued down the hall towards the waiting room. It was a small room, stark white with about a dozen chairs pushed along the walls. A few elderly people sat together along one wall and another younger couple sat against another. Harry and Severus took their seats along the empty wall. As they sat, each of the other people raised their heads to stare unabashedly at Severus and Harry.

Severus lowered his head to Harry's ear and whispered, "That older couple there is John Wormwood's aunt and uncle." At Harry's quizzical look Severus added, "Death Eater, still loyal to the 'cause.'"

Harry nodded his head, understanding.

The other six people in the room continued to stare at them, occasionally speaking in hushed tones, their eyes not leaving the two men as they spoke amongst themselves. Severus took a deep, aggravated breath.

The younger girl raised her thin eyebrows at Severus as he did so. She glanced at the man to her left and he gave her a knowing nod.

Severus growled.

"Yes," Severus rumbled. "I am Severus Snape. Yes, he is Harry Potter. Yes, we are soul bonded. And, no," He turned his pointed gaze towards the Wormwoods. "I am not a Death Eater, nor have I been for many, many years. Would you like a photo or an autograph?"

Finally the crowd sitting around them looked away ashamedly, except for the Wormwoods who continued to stare, analyzing Severus's every move.

"I apologize, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "It's fine. I understand. I've lived my life under scrutiny, remember? There have been many times I've snapped the way you just did."

"I want to wait for Hermione, but I don't know how much longer I can sit in this room, Harry."

"Come on, love." Harry stood, pulling the older man up with him. "Let's go grab a drink."

Severus and Harry made their way back down the hall, down a flight of steps and towards the cafe at the bottom level of the hospital.

Just short of reaching the cafe, Harry pulled Severus into a broom closet in one swift move. Before Severus could speak, Harry's hands and mouth were all over him. Harry's warm mouth clasped around Severus's neck, then ear lobe and back to this mouth. One hand held Severus firmly at his lower back while the other rubbed Severus's cock through his robes. Severus couldn't hold back the moan that came from deep in his throat. He wrapped his hands around Harry, each of his fingers kneading deftly into Harry's arse cheeks. Harry pushed his hips forward, letting his excitement be known to Severus's thigh.

Severus pulled his mouth from Harry's, panting. "What's this for?" He asked, teasingly.

"Mmm," Harry pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek. "Your little outburst in there just reminded me how proud I am to be yours." Harry moved to continue kissing Severus, but Severus grabbed Harry's shoulders to hold him still.

"I am proud to be yours as well, my dear Harry. However," Severus groaned and closed his eyes. "This is not the place, unfortunately, to be exploring one another." Severus kissed Harry chastely.

Harry pouted.

"Let's get a drink then go back to check on Hermione. We will be home soon enough."

Harry begrudgingly agreed and the two men slipped out of the broom closet inconspicuously.

Just as they were about to step into the cafe, a barrage of journalists and paparazzi rushed them, screaming questions over one another.

"Harry! How did you fall in love with Severus Snape?!"

"When will you be adding children to the family?!"

"Is it true you're soul bonded?!"

Through the commotion Harry smiled at Severus. "They'll be like this for a few months, I expect. We might as well answer their questions."

Severus rolled his eyes but turned to one of the men with cameras.

"How long have you been together?! Was it a clandestine affair while you were both still at Hogwarts?"

"No," Severus said calmly. "I fell in love with Harry well after he left Hogwarts."

Harry beamed at Severus's answer.

"Harry!" An older woman called out. The men turned towards her. "What made you fall in love with a former death eater?"

Harry was immediately annoyed but kept his composure. "As you just said he is a former death Eater. He spent far more time as a double agent on the side of the light than he did serving Voldemort." Some of the crowd hissed at hearing the name. "I love Severus for everything he is. His past does not affect my love for him. Nor should any of you judge him for it. He is a true hero. Far more than I am, far more than Dumbledore was. I believe he has earned all of your respect. We all want to believe that we, ourselves, are capable of changing for the better. We all have a desire to be better people. If we all believe that we can change, we must believe that others are capable of change as well. Besides, how could I not fall in love with the man who saved my life as many times as he has? And," Harry added lightheartedly, " He is such a great kisser."

Many in the crowd chuckled at Harry's sweet answer.

Severus grabbed Harry's hand and held it tightly. As if right on time, Arthur came shuffling quickly towards them. Panting, he huffed out, "She's here!"

"This is Rose," Hermione said, looking down at her new daughter with pride. "Would you like to hold her?"

Before Severus could answer, Hermione plopped the baby down gently in Severus's arms. Severus looked down at young Rose, raising a long finger to run it down the length of her nose.

"She's beautiful," Harry said, cooing at his new niece.

"Indeed, she is certainly gorgeous," Severus told Hermione.

Severus looked incredibly handsome, he always did when he was happy. Severus looked completely natural holding the red headed newborn in his arms. Severus smiled at her one last time before handing her back to Ron.

"Actually," Ron began, adjusting the baby in his arms. "We have a favor to ask."

"Both of you," Hermione added.

"Would you like to be her godfathers?" Ron asked.

Severus looked over at Harry, apprehension in his eyes.

"It would be our honor," Harry said, elated.

Severus turned to Ron, "Are you sure you'd like me to be a godparent as well?"

"Of course, mate!" Ron laughed easily. "Merlin forbid anything happen to us," he said indicating Hermione with a jerk of his head, "I know the safest place she could be is with the two of you."

"I am honored, Ronald," Severus finally responded.

Harry and Severus stayed for hours with the Weasley family, each holding the new baby in turn, talking about their predictions for the new baby. ("She'll make a great seeker!" Ginny proclaimed. "With freckles like that she'll be a jokester like Fred and me!" "She's going to have an appetite like Ron," Arthur teased, tickling the fat rolls behind her knees.)

Wanting to avoid the press for the rest of the evening Harry and Severus ate their dinner in peace at a muggle Italian restaurant close to Grimmauld Place. Although it was now November, the weather was comfortable, the air crisp, and the leaves crunched delightfully underfoot so the men walked home. Quietly observing to one another the things they saw along the way. Their quiet enjoyment of their time together stopped immediately as they approached their home. A man Harry didn't recognized stood defiantly in front of the steps to their home, a daring smile on his face. His dark hair was wind blown and he held his black robes tight against his large form. Harry looked at Severus, confused. Severus pursed his lips, anger in his eyes, acknowledging that he knew this man and was not happy he was here.

"You know, Snape," the man spat out his name as if it was poison. "I always did try to give you the benefit of the doubt that you weren't just one of Dumbledore's cronies."

"You were one of Riddle's, so I don't see the difference," Severus responded coolly.

Judging my the man's dark eyes, this ignited something in him.

"My aunt and uncle saw you at the hospital today. My cousin had a baby today too."

"Congratulations," Severus responded icily.

"They let me know they'd seen you, of course. Said you were sitting beside this," he pointed at Harry. "Looking lovesick like another one of his admirers."

"He is my husband."

"Just confirmation for me that you truly were one of Dumbledore's bitches the entire time. Ya know, when the other blokes burnt your house down, I advised against it. Now I see they had the right idea, but they should have made sure you were in it first."

Hot rage burned deep inside Harry's guts. He want to hit this man, make him hurt. It scared him how badly he wanted to see this man injured, to send a message to the rest of them that Severus Snape was not one to be messed with, especially now that he was Harry's.

The man raised a wand towards Severus and smiled threateningly. Severus didn't move, looking as if he could not care less.

The man opened his mouth "Cruci-"

But Harry was quicker and fired a spell at the man, a bolt of orange light struck John Wormwood in the chest.

Immediately realizing what he'd done, Harry ran to Wormwood who now lay crumpled on the sidewalk. He pressed two fingers to his neck.

"He's alive," Harry told Severus, feeling frightened. "I'm not a murderer." Harry felt instant relief. "He isn't dead."

"This is my fault," Severus said as he approached Harry calmly. "My intentions must have bent your magic. I wanted him to hurt. I didn't like that he brought his resentment for me to our home. This was my fault, Harry. Not yours. Although, I hadn't meant to see him completely paralyzed."

"No, this is my doing," Harry said bitterly. "I wanted to see him dead. No one will threaten my husband."

Severus wrapped Harry up in a strong embrace. Harry began to sob. "Thank you for not letting me kill him, Severus. Thank you! I was..." Harry choked. "I was going to fucking kill him! I could have spent my life in Azkaban!"

Severus tucked Harry's head under his chin. "It's okay, Harry. No one is going to Azkaban."

"I wanted him dead," Harry sobbed out once more. "I'm as good as a murderer."

"Don't ever say that, Harry. It isn't true."

Severus took Harry inside and settled him in before calling St Mungos to come gather Wormwood from the street. A mediwitch floo'd them shortly after to let them know Wormwood was temporarily paralyzed and in a coma, but that he would be fine eventually. An Auror then floo'd them, having heard of the situation.

"No one will be in any trouble here," the old man told Severus kindly. "Mr Potter was well within his right to protect his home and family."

Still Harry sat on the sofa, a blanket pulled around him, staring straight ahead out of the window at the street lights. "However, I think it's best if you and Mr Potter stay to yourselves for a while. The Wormwoods have... connections." The man said meaningfully. Severus was well aware of what he had meant.

After everything settled down, Severus handed a cup of tea to Harry and sat by him, wrapping a long arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"You're not a murderer, Harry."

"Not yet. But I will be if anyone threatens you like that again."

"Harry. No. It is not worth spending your life in Azkaban. I couldn't bear to live if you were taken from me. But, perhaps, we need to get the soul bond magic under control."

"Yes. Because I will need it the next time one of those bastards comes near you." Severus was quiet so Harry continued. "I thought it was people who thought you were loyal to the dark who burned your house down."

"It looks as if I was wrong," Severus responded thoughtfully.

Harry nodded, already formulating a plan.

The next day, Harry called upon Katie Bell who now worked at The Daily Prophet.

"I need to arrange a press conference."

"I can do that, Harry. No problem. A lot of people have questions about what happened last night."

"I intend to answer them."

Only a few short hours later, Harry stood behind a podium in a large conference room in Hogsmeade. He looked through the flashes of cameras and searched the crowd. Ron and Neville sat together just behind the first few rows of journalists, offering their support. Behind them were the twins and Charlie.

Next to the large doorway in the far back, Severus leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

Harry cleared his throat.

He didn't need to read from a paper. He knew exactly what needed be said.

"Last night," he began, his voice reached every corner of the massive room. Each of the few hundred people in the room watched him attentively. "John Wormwood, a known Death Eater," Harry spat the word out. "Came to the home Severus and I share. He threatened my husband. He told us others would be coming to harm him. I then incapacitated him swiftly and with ease. Let me make things quite clear: Speaking factually, and without ego, I am the single most powerful wizard alive." There were cheers and applause around the room. "The second most powerful is, without doubt, Severus Snape. He and I are now soul bonded. We share one another's powers." Harry scanned the crowd meaningfully. "It's easy to see how that makes us, easily, the most dangerous force to be reckoned with. I want that to be remembered, lest anyone out there thinks they will muster the courage to approach myself or my husband. I did Wormwood a favor by allowing him to live. The next person to threaten my husband shall not be so lucky. Consider yourselves officially warned."

With that Harry stepped away from the podium. Journalists shouted questions loudly over one another, camera flashes began going off in quick succession. Harry walked through the crowds, put his hand in Severus's and the two men returned home.

"I think I fixed our problem," Harry said with pride as he poured water over two tea bags.

"Or made it worse."

"Well now they've been warned, no one can hold anything against me."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. He kissed Harry's nearly invisible lightning bolt scar.

"Now that I have you, I am never going to let you go. Holding onto you will become a much more difficult task if you're in Azkaban."

"I want to keep you safe, Severus."

"And I, you."

Suddenly, something swelled up inside Severus's chest. He took a deep breath. Severus was a level-headed man. He was not an emotional man. Quick to anger, maybe. No other emotion came easily to Severus. But now, every emotion he felt towards Harry bombarded him at once. He loved Harry, clearly. But it was more than that. He felt fiercely protective over the young man, knowing he'd give his life just so that Harry could have one more day. He also felt intense pride unlike anything he'd ever felt before, proud that he belonged to Harry, proud that Harry belonged to him. He felt incredulous at his luck that someone as beautiful, kind, and fierce as Harry would ever fall in love with a bitter, old, ugly man like himself. The words Harry had shouted to the entire wizarding community, letting everyone know Harry wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dare try to injure him... He was positive no one had ever felt that way about him before and Severus knew he'd certainly never felt this way about anyone before Harry.

All of these thoughts and emotions rushed through Severus simultaneously. And, before Severus could stop it, before he could even register what was happening, Severus began to sob. Severus hadn't cried since he held Lily's lifeless body twenty years prior. It was a strange sensation. Pain wracked Severus's body as the sobs wrenched his guts, every muscle in his body tensing. Harry wrapped Severus's body in his arms in an instant. Harry shushed him in a soothing way, something Severus would have despised before, but with Harry he didn't mind. Harry soothed his one hand over Severus's back and ran his other through Severus's hair.

The tension in Severus's stomach began to ease. Severus unwrapped his arms from his own stomach and wrapped them around Harry, holding him so tightly it was a wonder the younger man could still breathe.

"I can't live without you, Harry. And I'm sorry." Severus choked out the words through the sobs that now came more slowly.

Harry chuckled kindly. "I feel the same way, Severus," Harry said, still holding Severus with fervor. "I couldn't bare to lose you, I think I made that pretty clear. Why should you feel sorry for feeling the same way?"

"It's selfish of me." Severus gently unwrapped himself from Harry's limbs. He took a step back to look into Harry's brilliant green eyes. "You finally had the ability to lead a safe life, to have a normal life, and I've taken that from you." Severus's words became more composed. "I've brought you back into a dangerous limelight. How can I claim to love you when I've brought danger to your literal door?!"

"Severus," Harry sighed. "I never left that 'dangerous limelight.' The remaining Death Eaters have never stopped wanting to see me dead. At least now we have each other through all this." Harry waited, searching Severus's eyes deeply. When the older man remained silent, Harry continued. "Do you remember, here in this house, as The Order plotted and planned, you were the only one who fought for me to have some sort of control over my own destiny. You fought to allow me to have a choice. And, Severus, you are what I choose. This life here is what I choose, whatever danger or difficulties we face, we face together."

In a moment Severus thought he'd never see, himself sobbing before a calm and composed Harry Potter, Severus knew he had no other option. He swooped down to wrap a strong arm around Harry's middle and pulled the man to himself in a deep, passionate crushing kiss which was returned with clear desire. Harry broke away ever so slightly.

"Take me to bed, Severus." Harry whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus nipped, licked, and sucked every bit of free flesh he could find along Harry's jawline between his ear and lips.

Harry's full lips split apart ever so slightly, a low moan of pleasure escaping them.

Severus all but growled as his eyes ran up and down the length of Harry's body splayed out on their bed. The younger man was still dressed but Severus was enjoying the sight, nonetheless. He began to slowly work at Harry's clothing, a button here, a zipper there, freeing one limb at a time. There were spells for this, of course, but Severus wanted to take his time with Harry, allow the young man to adjust. As Severus reached for the band of his underwear to slip them down over Harry's legs, Harry pushed his hand away. Severus looked at Harry, startled. Harry grinned reassuringly and reached to begin unbuttoning Severus's robes. As he freed Severus's torso of clothing, Harry gasped. Severus suddenly felt very exposed, another feeling he was not at all accustomed to. Severus searched Harry's eyes. It was clear that Harry had gasped because he liked what he saw.

"I've been imagining this for years..." Harry breathed.

"As have I," Severus admitted. He bowed his head to place a kiss to Harry's sternum, then to his stomach, then to the small patch of hair leading into his underwear. Severus looked up into Harry's eyes for reassurance. When Harry grinned, Severus continued his kisses downwards, pushing Harry's underwear down to his knees.

Severus had rarely sucked a cock. He was nearly always the one in control. Severus was not emotional, he was not sentimental. He'd never found himself wanting an encounter to last longer than he needed it to. It was a means to an end. This, however, was bliss. This, Severus would take his time on.

Harry's cock sprang up towards his stomach as Severus pulled the man's underwear down. His prick was already fully engorged, the swollen head was pink with the blood that filled it. Severus bent his head forward and licked the precum from the head of his lover's dick. Harry threw his head back against the headboard and moaned. Severus continued, licking up the sensitive underside, swirling his tongue around the head, and then slowly enveloped Harry in his mouth. Harry's cock was small by no means. Severus couldn't take a breath with it all the way into the back of his throat. He began to bob his head rhythmically, running the tip of his tongue against the underside with each movement. Harry's hands came up to knot themselves into Severus's hair. Harry was all but screaming now.

"Stop stop stop!"

Severus looked up, alarmed. Harry's eyes were completely glazed over, a pink tint across his face.

"I don't want to cum yet."

Severus placed a kiss to the inside of Harry's thigh. "Then what is it that you desire, my love?"

"Fuck me," Harry whispered breathily.

If Harry were anyone else, Severus would already have him flipped on his stomach. But Harry wasn't anyone else. He was the love of his life. The only romantic love he had ever experienced. Harry was his future and his past and his present.

Severus gently pressed Harry's knees up towards his chest then lowered his head a bit more. He licked and lapped at Harry's tight opening before silently casting a spell to lubricate it. He pressed one finger to the puckered skin. Harry hissed and moaned. Severus pressed forward a bit more, now the tip of his finger inside.

"It's okay, Sev." Harry groaned. "I won't break."

Severus pressed the rest of his index finger forward slowly, now inside of Harry to the knuckle. Harry moved his hips, seemingly fucking himself with Severus's finger.

Slowly Severus added a second finger, to Harry's obvious delight. Severus began to stretch the hole, rotating his fingers and scissoring them apart.

"I'm ready."

Severus's heart fluttered. He had never before experienced this excitement.

Severus slicked his own cock thoroughly then sat up on his knees to place his cock beneath Harry's to press forward to the well-prepared opening.

Severus leaned forward to kiss Harry, distract him from what was about to happen below. He ran his tongue against Harry's and pushed forward, most of the head making its way in. Harry groaned.

"Alright?" Severus asked against the man's lips. Harry nodded emphatically and pushed his hips down to envelope more of Severus. Soon the two men found their rhythm, Harry rolling his hips as Severus fucked him at an even pace. All the while kissing one another as if they'd die should they stop. Harry groaned and moaned and hummed against Severus's lips.

Onyx eyes met emerald as Severus ground his hips forward slowly. Harry's eyes were filled with desire. "Harry," Severus breathed. "I can't..."

Harry pushed his hips down in a faster rhythm, understanding. Severus reached between them to wrap his long fingers around Harry's thick cock and pumped him in time with his own thrusts. It took little more than a few pumps. Severus moved to pull his cock from Harry, to cum into his own hand but Harry wrapped his legs around the older man's hips quickly.

"I want you to fill me." That was all it took to cause the older man's complete undoing. He came hard, feeling his cock twitch and pulse as he filled Harry's cavity with hot sticky cum. Simultaneously Harry came, covering Severus's stomach with his load.

Severus collapsed, lying chest to chest with Harry in a sweaty pile, his softening cock still inside the younger man.

"Thank you, thank you," Harry panted. Severus slowly removed himself and rolled off to lie beside Harry. He wrapped a long arm over Harry's middle and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Harry's nose.

"Was that okay? Did I hurt you at all?" Severus was suddenly nervous. He wanted Harry's first time to be enjoyable, to set the sexual side of their relationship onto a positive path.

"It was..." Harry turned onto his side to face Severus. "It was a little sore, as to be expected, I guess. Otherwise it was much more than I had hoped for." Harry looked away and nibbled at his lower lip. "Was it alright for you?"

Severus grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. "It was phenomenal, Harry."

"Again?" Harry giggled cheekily.

"I'll need a few hours, I am not as young as you."

Harry laughed heartily. "I'm only teasing."

"Brat."

When Severus awoke, he was alone in the bed he now shared with Harry. He yawned and pulled his clothes on and made his way downstairs a bit less than gracefully. He found Harry cooking breakfast.

Severus pressed himself against the younger man's back and wrapped his arms around his hips. He kissed Harry's neck who leaned backwards and moaned. "Mmmm, good morning, Sev."

"I was thinking, my love," Severus began, his lips against Harry's neck, "That we might go into town today." Severus kissed Harry's neck once more. "I need some supplies for that beautiful potions lab I have now."

Harry nodded. "Sounds great. We can go right after we eat. I was thinking I'd like to go shopping, too. Begin spoiling Rose."

Harry reached a hand upwards to stroke the older man's cheek.

"Better stop that," Severus growled through his smile. "I won't be able to control myself and I'd hate to let our breakfast go cold."

Harry turned his head for Severus to kiss him.

Once again, Harry was reminded that Ron's fake-wedding idea had been brilliant. He was able to openly hold his soulmate's hand as they walked through town. There were some stares and whispers, but nothing the two men couldn't manage. Harry chuckled to himself imagining what it would be like to walk about town with his partner, had the world not already learnt of their relationship.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand and smiled down at him, seemingly understanding the thought behind Harry's chuckle.

"There is a baby store just there, Harry. I suppose you could peruse there first and then we can visit a potions shop."

Harry and Severus stepped over the threshold of Bewitched Babies. The room was incredibly bright, filled with clothing similar to what muggle children wore, but also tiny robes sets, toy wands, toy brooms that didn't actually fly, and even children's quidditch sets. There were articles of clothing decorated with Hogwarts house colors as if they were sports teams.

Severus looked towards a tiny coat donning Slytherin colors with a brass snake on the lapel then glanced at Harry with a grin.

"Hermione would accept it graciously, but Ron would never allow his daughter to wear those colors."

"But 'those colors' are far more distinguished than the garish colors of Gryffindor." Severus let the word Gryffindor ooze out of his mouth as if it were a swear word.

Harry laughed and jabbed his elbow against Severus's.

The two men made lazy circles through the store, never going very far from one another. The two men seemed to come to the same conclusion as they both made a path towards the shelf of children's books.

As Harry reached for one of the books, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Expecting the pitter patter of little feet now, are we, Potter?" Harry recoiled his hand and spun around instantly.

"Draco!" Harry flung his arms around the blond's neck haphazardly, a smile stretched across his face. The man returned the embrace fervently. "Hello, Harry." Draco freed himself from the hug delicately then turned to the older man hovering next to Harry.

"Severus," Draco nodded towards him, maintaining his genuine smile.

"Draco."

"I hear congratulations are in order! Although, since I wasn't invited to the wedding..."

Draco jostled Harry gently. Harry blushed and looked up at his partner. "It was very spur of the moment."

"I'd say! Didn't know you two even spoke after the war, honestly."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Come 'round for dinner sometime. We can tell you the whole story."

"Not the whole story. Severus is my godfather. There are many details I'd like to be spared."

Severus rolled his eyes, not unkindly.

"Why are you in here, Draco?" Harry finally asked.

"No reason. Happened to walk past and saw you two through the shop window and had to pop in. And you? You two already making a family?"

Harry felt a blush bloom across his cheeks. "Hermione and Ron just had a baby."

"A ginger?"

"Most would first inquire as to the health and sex of the child, Draco." Severus chided teasingly.

Harry grinned. "She is healthy and she is ginger."

"Well at least she won't be bullied."

Harry looked at the blond quizzically.

Draco answered quickly, "One day, she will be at Hogwarts and surely your little speech about murdering anyone who even thinks of touching Sev will be recounted around school. All the other little rodents will know not to mess with her, having insane uncles such as you two."

Harry shrugged. "I mean what I say."

"And don't I just know it. Well I've better be on my way but I will certainly be taking you up on dinner. Send my wishes to the Weasleys, will ya?"

Harry purchased the entire bookshelf. Severus bought the Slytherin coat. He knew it would be just to rile Ron up, but Harry didn't mind. He could already imagine the indignation on Ron's face and the thought made him smile.

Once out of the shop Severus faced Harry.

"Have you more shopping to do?"

"Not at all. We can head towards the potions shops."

Harry shrunk the shopping bags and placed them in the inner pocket of his robes. The air was crisp and stung Harry's skin like tiny needles. It was likely to start snowing soon.

"I shall be quick, Harry."

Harry nodded and they made their way to a side street with multiple potions shops.

Although Harry wasn't the thick first year he'd once been, he still couldn't make out what half of the ingredients in jars were or what they could be used for. Still, Harry loved being in this store with Severus. He loved to see Severus in his element. The man's eyes would light up when they finally landed upon the ingredients he searched for. Harry could almost see the gears turning in his mind with all the possibilities of things he could brew. Severus tucked a black strand of hair behind his ear then reached for a jar of what looked like green sludge. Severus finished filling his basket quickly and paid with the elderly woman at the counter.

"That's quite a bit," Harry observed. "Have you a lot of orders to prepare?"

"I do, but most of this is for one in particular. Theoretically, it should help us with the separation of our own magic. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure it'll work."

"It's true then," came a voice from their left. Both men turned their heads towards John Wormwood, his arm in a cast. "Your magic really is joined."

"That is part of soul bonding, Wormwood." Severus growled sardonically.

"I won't allow your little pet to make a fool of me, Snape."

"It seems he already has."

Severus pulled his wand from his sleeve. "Would you like me to make a fool of you, too?"

"Oh that's rich. Threaten an injured man..." Wormwood huffed, a devious grin spread across his gruff, scarred face.

"You'll be a dead man if you ever speak to either one of us again," Harry said, glaring daggers at Wormwood.

"I doubt you have what it takes to spend eternity in Azkaban, Potter. You've lived a life of celebrity, I doubt the treatment there would suit your delicate sensibilities."

Harry stepped forward and placed his wand to the man's throat. The smile suddenly slipped from Wormwood's face.

Before Harry could react, a second man stepped from the shadows behind Wormwood.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Just Before the green light could strike Harry's chest, Severus jumped before it. Severus crumpled to the ground as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

Harry screamed out in rage. It was a low, guttural, animalistic scream that would have scared anyone. Wormwood and the other man turned to run away from him. As quick as Harry could blink his eyes he disapparated then reapparated in front of the men and began stalking slowly towards them, a terrifying smile on his face, fire burning behind his eyes. The two men both seemed paralyzed with fear, like children being admonished by their mums.

Harry now saw the other man was no other than Remy LeStrange.

Harry felt all-powerful. He could sense everything around him. He could hear the scurries of rats in the alleyway, could hear the fearful heartbeats before him. He could smell the food in the surrounding cafes, he could see that there was no movement in Severus's chest. Before another thought could enter Harry's mind, he began to levitate, his feet dangling as if only extraneous, useless appendages. Every muscle in his body tensed as he lifted his face towards the sky and released another primal scream. His hands balled into fists at his side and a bright green light shot from Harry's body.

Finally Harry's feet returned to the ground. He could not determine how long he had been that way, screaming towards the sky. Had it been seconds, hours? Harry wasn't sure. The only thing Harry could be sure of was that he was certainly more powerful now than he had ever been before. The blood, innards, and bone shards strewn throughout the alley was evidence of that. It looked as if the two men had imploded, there was nothing identifiable left of them.

At the other end of the alley was a crowd of terrified people. He looked up slowly towards them. As his eyes landed on the group, they gasped and took a step back, as if scared they'd be his next victims.

"Call the minister," Harry told them.

Harry approached Severus, slowly. His senses were no longer heightened. Now the only thing Harry could hear was his own heartbeat. The only thing he could feel was the ice cold air burning his lungs. Harry kneeled beside his lover.

Severus was dead. His body was twisted haphazardly against the stone pathway.

Tears threatened to pour from Harry's eyes but he blinked them away. If he could make two men implode just using sheer magical energy, then he could do the opposite.

Harry placed his hand over Severus's heart. He focused on the love he felt for the man and focused on how badly he needed him to still be alive. Harry had been so, so lost in this world until Severus anchored him down. Harry had never before felt the type of love that Severus surrounded him with. Harry needed Severus.

Harry felt the power emanating from within, making his veins and arteries thrum happily. Harry tensed his body then released, letting all of that energy flow from his body, through his hand, into the heart of the man he loved.

"Harry," He heard Draco say as his eyes shuttered closed. "It'll be okay, Harry." Draco caught Harry in his lap as he began to fall to the ground.

Then the world around him faded to complete black.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's face was what Severus saw first as he blinked his eyes open. He sat up and looked around, spinning his head around wildly in an attempt to take in the massive amounts of blood and minute pieces of body parts covering the stone street and brick walls.

Severus had spent years with the Death Eaters, whether genuinely or as a spy, and yet he'd still not seen carnage as what laid before him when he opened his eyes against the brutally cold winter wind, there in the alleyway.

"Come on, Sev." Draco pulled the man's forearm. "They've just taken Harry to hospital. I told them to go on, but they expect me to bring you right behind."

"Harry? What- where is he?"

"I've just said he's been taken to hospital. Come on, then. Let's go."

"What happened?"

Severus's mind was in a million different places. He couldn't quite remember how he ended up on the ground and he definitely couldn't make sense of the crime scene surrounding him. Was this Harry's blood? How could he possibly still be alive with this amount of blood loss? Severus felt his heart beat a slow but hard pounding rhythm against his rib cage. He finally took Draco's hand and stood. His body felt more weak than it ever had, even weaker than after one of Voldemort's lashings. He felt incredibly unsteady on his legs but he had to get to Harry.

"Take me," Severus said in a tone he hoped was commanding, and not desperate. Draco nodded, put his arm around the man's waist and Apparated them both to the front of St Mungos, where only a few days before he'd stood with Harry, happily mocking the press and paparazzi.

A sudden strange feeling like lightning through his heart stopped Severus in his tracks.

"Severus? All right?"

Severus shook his head calmly. He clutched at his heart.

Understanding, Draco nodded. "That's called heartache, Severus."

Severus wanted to feel indignant. He wanted to brush off Draco's ridiculous sentiment. But he couldn't. He tried to think back if his heart had felt this way when Lily died, or even Albus. He couldn't quite remember. But if ever he were to allow himself to feel heartache, the prospect of losing Harry would be that time.

"He's going to be okay, Sev. I'll warn you, he looks awful. But he will live."

"What happened exactly? I remember seeing you in town and then... I think I remember the potions shop."

Draco stopped him. "You died." Draco was more blunt than his father had ever been. "You were dead, Severus. Apparently Remy LeStrange..." Draco looked around them, suddenly aware of people walking past in and out of the hospital. Draco lowered his voice. "LeStrange tried to cast the killing curse on Harry. You jumped in front of him and you died."

Severus scoffed. "I couldn't have died. I'm standing here, aren't I?"

"You died, Severus. Listen to me. Harry pulled from his magical core somehow and flowed pure power directly into your heart. I don't know how he did it, Sev. But it took a lot out of him. He was alive when the emergency mediwizards came, but just barely."

Severus swallowed hard. He now remembered what it felt like to want to cry, and he was coming dangerously close. Harry was willing to die to save him. Harry truly was the most powerful wizard to ever exist, if it was true that he had pulled from his own magical core. Severus understood favors and debts. But he did not understand this selfless love. Severus could think of only one other person he'd have given his life for, and she was already long dead. But to feel this selfless love and have it returned was astounding. Whatever minuscule part of himself that still doubted Harry's love... it was gone. But to think he had finally found a man like Harry, to love him unconditionally, then almost lose him- it was too much for Severus to bare.

He swallowed hard once more, choking around the sob that was precariously close to falling out.

"Take me to him, Draco. Now."

Harry was in the emergency ward. He was unconscious, still as a corpse atop the staunch white hospital bed. He'd been cleaned of the blood and grime that must have covered him earlier.

Harry was chained with charmed handcuffs to the bed.

"They're scared he might wake up, confused, and expose the power he did earlier and hurt someone."

"Harry couldn't hurt someone," Severus said, nearly a whisper.

"Severus, he just killed two men. Well, Death Eaters, so hardly real people. But, yes. He would hurt someone. For you, Severus."

Severus nodded, then stepped forward to place his hand over Harry's. His skin was unnaturally warm. Severus could still feel the magic buzzing beneath his lover's skin. His hand recoiled.

"Will they take him to Azkaban?"

"No," Draco said, stepping forward to stand by his godfather. "I've already spoken to Kingsley, just before you came to. It was brief, but he said Harry was a hero and how could he ever send him away, and it was self-defense and la-dee-dah. Being in love with a celebrity can have its perks, eh?"

Severus nodded.

Once, Severus had begrudged Harry for his celebrity and had thought Harry reveled in it. Now he knew the real Harry, the man who hated the spotlight. However, he had to agree with his godson, Harry's celebrity was occasionally useful. It literally allowed his love to get away with murder, as if he was a child stealing lollies from Honeydukes.

Severus struggled to wrap his mind around the carnage in the alley. Had his kind, gentle Harry really committed such bloodshed?

"But," Draco continued. "There are still likely to be inquiries, press conferences, tabloid rumors and all of that. It's not over, Severus."

"And more of them will come. Perhaps Harry and I should leave the country, hide for a time."

Draco laughed, "No one will be coming for you. Not after they see the photos of that mess Harry left in the alleyway. That's more power than Voldemort ever had."

A tall dark-skinned mediwizard knocked softly at the door way and entered.

"Mr Snape," he said softly. "Have you been evaluated yet?"

"I'm fine," Severus insisted.

"I hear that you quite literally have come back from the dead."

Severus shrugged nonchalantly. "The religious claim that miracles happen everyday. Now I am inclined to believe them."

"Yes. The miracle of The Boy Who Lived. It never quite ends, does it?" The man said in awe.

"It doesn't seem to, no."

The man reached his wand out and pressed it against Severus's forearm, just below his Dark Mark. The tip of his wand glowed blue, then green.

He nodded as he removed his wand.

"You actually do seem perfectly fine," he said, shocked. "I'd still advise you get plenty of rest. Otherwise I won't patronise you with healing potions, et cetera. I'm sure you have it under control."

"Thank you. Now do please tell me about my husband."

"None of us have ever seen anything like it. But judging from his state, and what the witnesses describe... it seems Harry was able to share his magical core with you to revive you."

"We are soul bonded..." Severus pondered to himself aloud.

"Yes, well, perhaps he was just giving back what was yours then. We have him sedated just to help him heal more quickly. Once he is recovered enough to function on his own, he should become conscious again on his own. As I said, none of us have ever heard of anything like this, so we aren't sure how long it will take for Harry to fully recover and awaken."

"Could we at least unhandcuff him?" Draco asked. "He's not an animal."

The mediwizard looked uncomfortable and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"I'm not sure about that. That was the aurors' call, not ours."

"Harry! What's happened?!" Came the voice of the youngest Weasley son. He barged into the room, his face frantic, eyes wide and wild like a scared child. Hermione stepped in behind him and placed a calming hand in his shoulder.

Draco and the mediwizard explained the situation once more. Severus sat quietly in the white chair in the corner.

He attempted to recall anything he'd ever learned about magical cores and tried to apply that to how powerful Harry was, how much magic must be lost inside of him, trying to find its way back together. For someone like Harry, how long must that take?

Hermione sat beside him and took one of his hands in hers gently, matronly even.

"It could be months, Severus. You're our family now." Severus looked up at her. She added, "whether you like it or not."

Severus lowered his head once more.

"We are here for you, whatever you or Harry may need."

"Yeh, mate." Ron stepped forward. "All of us are." He nudged Draco, indicating Severus had many who were willing to provide assistance to him.

The minutes became hours, and soon the sun had receded behind the horizon. Draco stayed behind, sitting quietly beside Severus. Finally, Draco said something to him but his words were far away, as if under water, and then he was gone. Severus hardly noticed. He continued to sit in his quiet, dark corner, watching Harry. The young man seemed so peaceful, except for the very occasional grimace that would contort his face.

Severus finally removed himself from the chair and sat at the foot of Harry's bed. He lowered his head to Harry's knee and he sobbed.

"My Harry. I am not worth all of this. I am not worth you. You are so good, wholesome, kind. You have a love for life and for people that I have never known. How? How, Harry? After all you've been through, after all the coldness this world has shown you?"

Severus drifted to sleep, his body curled against his young husband's lifeless, restrained legs.

Severus felt someone run fingers across his temple. He leaned into the touch, his eyes still closed.

"Severus. Wake up, Severus."

He slowly opened his eyes, remembering where he was as the bright hospital lights accosted his pupils. Hermione stood above him, her hand now on his shoulder. The look of pity on her face was not how he would choose to begin any day of his life.

Severus had not left Harry's room in 4 days, each night he'd fall asleep curled against Harry, the assisted breathing of his husband easing him into sleep each night.

"Severus, you need to shower, you need some decent sleep. Get out of this room."

Severus sat up and straightened his robes. He'd been wearing them for days.

"I can't leave him."

"Have you forgotten you're a wizard?" Ron asked, stepping forward. "If anything changes we can have you back here in seconds."

"I've found this," Hermione said, pushing a piece of folded parchment into his hand. "I took the liberty of looking into your potions lab." A blush spread across her cheek. "I saw the potion you were working on to separate your magic. I did some research and was able to extrapolate a bit. I think this could work."

Severus unfolded the parchment and looked over the potion of Hermione's design. It was very similar to his own potion but with a few key changes. If her formula and mathematics were correct, which they usually were, it would be enough to separate their magic without Harry's active involvement.

"I think," Hermione continued. "That Harry is continuing to draw your power in an effort to heal himself. Do you feel weak?"

"Of course I do." Severus gestured vaguely over Harry's body.

"I think you're weak from more than what you're going through. Harry is subconsciously feeding off of your power. This potion can speed that process to heal and wake him, but also separate your powers."

"The formula you have here does look as if it should work," Severus admitted.

"Go," she commanded. "Molly has the baby. Ron and I will keep an eye out for Harry. I promise to contact you immediately if you're needed here."

Severus had all of the required ingredients ready and began the first steps of the potion immediately. He felt emotions like hope and fear building in his gut. He didn't have time for emotions. He only had time to try to save Harry. As the first step brewed, Severus took a quick, warm shower. The warmth helped ease his sore muscles. Sleeping curled up like a cat at Harry's feet was surely taking it's toll. Of course, being dead and coming back to life likely had something to do with it as well.

Severus let the stream flow over his face.

"What was it like being dead?"

Hermione nudged him. "Ron!"

Ron shrugged but Hermione looked back at Severus, obviously hoping for an answer.

"It was dark. It was nothing. It was... the feeling of not having Harry."

Within a matter of hours Severus had the potion fully brewed. The orange liquid had flecks of silver reflecting the light as Severus swirled the liquid. With any luck, he'd have his Harry back tonight.

With a small pop Severus apparated easily into Harry's room once more. Without so much as looking towards Ron or Hermione, he stepped towards Harry and pushed his wand against Harry's hand, magically taking one small drop of blood and guiding it into the potion. He then repeated the motion with a drop of his own blood. The orange liquid glowed for a moment then settled.

Severus drank half of the liquid then tipped Harry's head back and poured it into his mouth. Harry spluttered. Severus gently covered his nose and rubbed Harry's Adam's apple, encouraging his body's reflexes to swallow.

Hermione and Ron now stood at the opposite side of Harry's bed. The three them all seemed to hold their collective breath. And... nothing.

Nothing happened.

Severus threw the vial down but Hermione cast a quick charm to make it bounce back up and into her own hand rather than shatter.

"I don't think I got it wrong, Severus. I'm not sure why it isn't working."

Although she attempted to sound calm, Severus could sense the panic and disappointment in her voice.

Severus paced the floors, deep in thought, once again not even noticing when Harry's two sidekicks left the room. When his body felt too weak to continue the pacing, Severus wrapped himself over Harry's body once more and allowed sleep to take him.

Severus rarely dreamed, but this night his dreams were welcomed. In his dream he pressed kisses to Harry's neck as he cooked. He held Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles as they sat at The Burrow. In his dreams, Harry looked up deep into his eyes and told him he loved him.

Severus felt fingers against his temple.

Severus groaned.

"Go away, Hermione."

"Se- Severus," came the croaky reply. Severus jolted up. "Hi," Harry smiled weakly. "You waited for me."

"I'd wait an eternity." Severus placed a gentle, lingering kiss to his husbands dry lips.

"I love you, Harry. Please don't ever leave me."

"I could never."

But as Harry whispered the words, his eyes shuttered closed once more.

Severus found an unused fireplace in the ward and floo'd Hermione Granger.

"He's trying, Severus. He's tired. We just need to be patient."

Severus didn't sleep that night. He watched Harry's every minute movement. He knew he'd awake any minute.

—

Three weeks later, Harry had yet to speak again or to wake.

"Be patient," Hermione would remind him.

But with every passing day, the fear in Severus's heart grew. Now that he knew life with Harry, he could never live without him.

"We need to do something about all of this," Draco waved his hand indicatively over the masses of flowers, cards, and candy that grew with every day at Harry's bedside. "Why'd they send chocolates anyways? It's not like he can eat it." Draco picked up a chocolate frog with a note attached. Draco turned the note over and read it aloud to Severus and Hermione. "Mr Snape, thank you for saving Harry Potter. We stand by you in this dark time. Best wishes.' Wow, Sev. You've got admirers too."

"Of course he does. Haven't you heard all the talk?" Ron asked incredulously around a mouth full of chocolate frog.

"No," Draco answered. "Between working here and Harry being here, I've scarcely left the hospital."

"Well," Ron continued, "everyone has been talking about these two." He gestured to the bed where Severus sat by Harry's prone form. "Everyone is saying how if Severus willingly died for Harry, and then Harry risked his own life to bring Severus back, that Severus really must be a good bloke."

"Not that I care about the 'public opinion.'" Severus mumbled.

"And that's not the problem," Draco said thoughtfully. "The Death Eaters begrudging Severus is the problem now."

"Yes, but I hardly think-" Hermione's voice trailed off. The three men waited for her to continue for a long pause. "The death eaters! Why didn't I see it before?!"

"What is it?" Ron and Draco asked in unison.

"Severus, you said Harry spoke to you for a brief moment then fell unconscious again." Severus nodded. "You both took the potion, have you noticed a difference?"

"I'd say my powers are a bit more... controllable... now."

"Then the potion worked. And Harry's body is clearly healing and he's trying to wake up..."

"Yes, Hermione. Get on with it," Severus urged.

"Someone is, for lack of a better metaphor, holding Harry hostage. Someone has done something to keep Harry unconscious. They're terrified of the two of you but it seems they're trying to harm him remotely."

Severus stood from the bed. "There is a modified form of the imperius curse that I've heard of."

"As have I, I've read about it. It has been rarely used... I suppose it could be ended the same way the imperius curse is, but it'll take more power... much more."

"I have access to Harry's magical core still. I have as much power at my disposal as could possibly be needed."

"Now we just have to find who is doing it," Draco said.

Ron swallowed back another chocolate frog. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on, honestly, but I'm willing to do what it takes to get Harry back."

"Call your auror team," Hermione told her husband. "We will need them. Severus, brew the anti-imperio potion. Draco, the potion requires too much blood to extract magically. Fill this vial. I need to go check on Rose, but then I'm going to join with the aurors and catch them up on everything, perhaps help them pinpoint the location of whoever is doing this."

The three men didn't feel the need to argue. Each of them set out on their tasks.

Severus tried to push his feelings of hope back down. He couldn't. He was going to get his Harry back. Severus knew he would never stop trying for him. Severus would try to say that he would do anything to save Harry as repayment for Harry saving him, but he knew his motives were more selfish. He couldn't imagine life without Harry, couldn't live without him, couldn't feel joy without him. Without Harry, Severus's life was a bleak disaster as it always had been.

Severus apparated to his potions lab and began doing what he could until Draco came with a vial of Harry's blood.

He was going to bring Harry back, whatever the cost.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione, Draco, Severus and Kingsley stood around the table with Ron and his auror team.

"I've pinpointed them pretty precisely," Hermione began. "I'm not positive as to who they are, that's where you lot come in. However, I know the spell is coming from a small cottage not far from from muggle Norwich."

"Then who cares who they are?" A brunette woman asked. "If we know where they are, we can go after them."

"No," Kingsley said softly. "If we don't know who they are, we don't know what they're capable of."

"Except," Severus slammed his palms on the table. "That we know they're capable of using the imperius on the subconscious of the most powerful wizard of all time. We know that they are death eaters. Why has the ministry not already rounded these men up?!" Kingsley opened his mouth to speak but Severus continued. "If the ministry had done their job, LeStrange and Wormwood would be alive in Azkaban and Harry would be conscious and healthy. Fuck who they are. I agree with her," Severus pointed to the brunette woman who spoke earlier. "I say we go after them."

Severus looked to Hermione who said, "We could... canvas the location and decide from there. If it is only a few people, we could certainly detain them, regardless of who they are. I say if it's more than a dozen, we perform more reconnaissance before attacking."

"Fine," Shacklebolt said, his deep voice silencing the group's whispers and comments. "When will you go?"

Several people around the table insisted they go that night. Severus agreed, Kingsley conceded.

Several of the aurors shook Severus's hand or clapped his shoulder as they filed from the small ministry office, whether in accolade or pity. Severus didn't need the camaraderie. He needed Harry.

Ron was the first to speak once his team emptied from the room. "We have about four hours before the cover of night. I say we get as close as we safely can to the cottage. Then my men can assess the area, determine how many could be inside. I'm positive we can safely bring these death eaters in so that they can be sentenced and sent off."

"If I don't kill them first," Severus threatened, completely serious.

"Severus, that will not help anyone." Kingsley advised calmly. "Ron and his team will be going, you and Hermione should stay here in case they need you two to call in extra help for them. If either of you were injured in this attempt, Harry would never forgive me for allowing this."

"I don't quite care, Minister, what Harry thinks when he awakes. I only care that he does, in fact, wake up."

"Have you given Harry the potion?" Hermione asked, moving closer to him.

"Yes."

"Then Ron's team can arrest the Death Eaters, and I've shown Ron how to end the spell from their end. There is no reason this needs to be made difficult."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I know I've hounded you about actually leaving Harry's room once in a while, but this time I think it best if you wait with him. He will be waking up tonight, and he will want you there."

Severus wanted to argue. He wanted to look into the eyes of the men torturing his husband and make sure they know he was the one to bring them down, but he knew Ron and Hermione were correct in this one matter.

Night came quickly. Severus watched the clock above Harry's bed, knowing that at this time, Ron's team were likely scanning the location. Severus knew the number of still-active Death Eaters had dwindled significantly, leaving a high probability that the auror team would be able to arrest them all quickly and safely. Severus allowed himself to mull over how Ron Weasley had changed since leaving Hogwarts. The man seemed confident and authoritative when acting as an auror. He knew he could trust the man to do what it took to bring Harry back him.

Draco's time working in St Mungos on a different ward came to an end for the evening and the young man joined Severus in Harry's room, watching the clock with him in silence. Severus hardly noticed his presence, which was what Severus appreciated about his friendship.

The minutes turned to hours, each second slowly ticking by with Severus becoming more anxious each time the hands on the clock made their rotations.

Finally, Draco spoke. "He will be fine, Sev. Ron loves Harry as much as you do. You have to trust he will do what it takes to help him. For once, I have every faith in him."

"I know," Severus said quietly.

As if on cue, Kingsley knocked at the open door of Harry's room.

"They have him."

"Him?" Severus repeated.

"Yes." Kingsley looked at Draco nervously. "Erm, Severus, he wants to see you."

Severus looked to Harry's still unconscious form. "Why isn't he awake yet?"

"He... he wants to speak to you... alone," Kingsley said, again looking at Draco.

Severus looked towards Draco as well. The young man gave him a reassuring grin. "Go."

Severus stood to follow Kingsley from the room. Once a safe distance, Kingsley paused in their trek. "Lucius Malfoy."

"He's been dead for years," Severus stated plainly.

"No. He was the sole occupant of the cottage. And he will not speak to us. He insists he will only speak to you."

"He faked his death and has been hiding in a cottage outside of Norwich. That's absurd."

"It is absurd, perhaps, but it is the truth. We've tested him for polyjuice. Come. We have him detained in a sub level at the ministry."

"I have to tell Draco his father is alive."

"Not yet." Kingsley continued walking. Severus had no choice but to follow or be left.

Lucius sat behind a magically warded glass wall. His hands folded delicately in his lap. He smiled politely at Severus as he entered the room at the other side of the glass. Being in hiding for three years hadn't changed the man at all. He was still finely dressed, his hair hanging like fine silk at either side of his angular face. Severus's heart palpitated briefly. Seeing a ghost was not uncommon in the wizarding world, but they weren't usually so corporeal. It disturbed Severus to see Lucius Malfoy before him, having thought him dead for three years. Then again, he was Lucius Malfoy, and there wasn't much Severus wouldn't put past him.

"Lucius," Severus greeted as if not a day had gone by.

"I knew you'd figure this out eventually." Lucius smiled.

"Actually, it was Hermione Granger. To imagine a muggle-born would be your downfall..." Severus goaded.

"My downfall? Tell me, has Harry Potter awoken yet?" Severus wanted to hex the cocky smile from the man's face.

Severus slammed his fists against the glass. "Stop your games!"

Lucius leaned back, clearly enjoying the reaction he'd garnered.

"Oh but once upon a time you had so loved my games, Severus." The innuendo was not missed.

Severus didn't let the memories invade his mind. Memories of his body atop the man opposite him. The two falling together in orgasm.

"I used you," Severus snarled.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "We used each other," he corrected.

"What do you want?" Severus demanded.

Lucius sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"You," he said plainly.

"I belong to Harry."

"What a pitiful life you lead."

"You only think it's pitiful because you will never have the opportunity to experience it. You've only ever been a tool. Narcissa used you, Voldemort used you. I used you. Return my husband at once."

"Ah-ah. My game. My rules."

"For sheer entertainment, tell me what the game is."

"I must admit, my game has changed a bit, due to certain circumstances. Initially, I wanted you. After years of solitude, I began to succumb to wonton fantasies of reliving our glory days. Perhaps I just missed my plaything. Alas, when I discovered you were not only married but soul bonded, I knew that was an impossibility."

"Soul bond or not, you could never have me."

Lucius continued as if Severus hadn't spoken. "Now I desire much more. I want my name cleared. I want a guarantee that I may live out my days in peace, outside of Azkaban."

"You deserve worse than Azkaban, but I'm sure we can reach an agreement and arrange something for you."

"I also want your magic."

"Excuse me?" Severus spat.

"I saw that Harry was able to transfer magic between the two of you. I want your magic. I will be the most powerful wizard to live."

"Are you mad? The magical transfer only worked because of the soul bond and even then it nearly killed him."

"Oh, don't you worry, pet. I'm not worried if you die."

"No, you fool, you'll be the one to die."

"Figure it out. Have the mudblood help you if you must," Lucius sneered. Hearing Hermione referenced so hatefully made more rage bubble inside of him, but he suppressed it and stepped out into the hall where Kingsley still waited.

"Has he told you anything?"

"He's essentially holding Harry hostage."

Kingsley looked alarmed. "What does he want?"

"A guarantee that he won't be sent to Azkaban, and he wants my magic."

"That's absurd."

"I'm pleased that we agree for once. Who knows about this situation?"

"Just Ron's team."

"Brilliant. Keep it that way."

Severus did not turn to enter his own side of the interviewing room. Instead, he walked in the room which held Lucius.

Lucius turned towards him, that damnable menacing smile not leaving his face. Surprising even himself, Severus pulled his fist back and swung into the blond's face with all of his weight. Blood immediately splattered against the glass wall from the man's nose and lips.

Severus pulled a vial of veritaserum from his robes and silently unshrunk it. It was one of the few potions Severus kept on his person at all times. An old habit from his spy days.

"Drink it."

"Make me," Lucius sneered.

Well, at least the punch had finally rid the bastard of his smile.

"As you know, I have more magic at my disposal than I know what to do with. I do not fear the repercussions of killing you. Did you really think you had anything over me?"

"What will my dear son say when he discovers you've killed me?"

Severus barked a bitter laugh. "You think he'd care? He's already thought you dead for three years. He's assisted the ministry in rounding up the death eaters after the war, he's become a mediwizard. He has done all of this in order to pay penance for his family's sins. I assure you, he would trade your life in an instant for Harry's. If you don't believe me, I could have him here in a matter of minutes to tell you so himself."

Lucius had never been very good at hiding his emotions. Severus could tell Lucius believed him. The man knew Draco couldn't give a pygmy puff's arse about him.

"Drink," Severus demanded again.

Lucius took the vial and swallowed the lot, a guilty grimace on his infuriatingly handsome face.

Severus retrieved Kingsley from the hall.

"I gave him veritaserum."

Kingsley wouldn't have approved had he known before, but now there was nothing the man could do about it and Severus knew he was as anxious to get answers as he was.

"How do I wake Harry?" Severus asked, once he was sure the potion was active in the man's veins.

"You have to give him the antidote."

Lucius was fighting the veritaserum, with little success.

"I've given him one. Why did it not work?"

"It has to be the antidote on the second shelf, on the left in the bedroom at the cottage."

Severus looked to Kingsley. "I'm on it," the man said and left quickly, presumably to alert Ron.

"Why is that the only viable one?"

"The Dark Lord had some of Potter's blood he had saved for a special occasion. It is a curse of his own design, but he was defeated before he had the chance to use it."

"How did he have Harry's blood?"

"I assume he was able to attain it during the Triwizard Tournament." Lucius's eyes were beginning to glaze over a bit more. He was no longer fighting the veritaserum.

"Why did you do this?"

"I was tired of hiding and was waiting for a time when I could emerge without repercussions. I had watched you from afar this entire time. When I heard of Potter's incapacitated state, I remembered the imperius potion and knew it was time."

"What do you think will happen now?"

"Potter will awake and will recover. You will spend your life with him."

"Quite right. What will happen to you, do you suppose?"

"I will die in Azkaban."

"Right again."

"Tell me," Severus said, grabbing the man's chin roughly. "Did you really love me and want me again?"

"Yes."

Severus smiled wickedly. "I never loved you. Enjoy Azkaban." Severus spat in his face and left the room.

Severus held the small vial of red liquid in his hand, turning it over. He looked around at Ron, Hermione, Draco, Kingsley, and the mediwizard.

Severus had been honest with the group, including Draco, about the happenings in the interview room. As expected, Draco was surprised, but not at all inclined to speak to the man or lay eyes on him. Draco had told him that his father had been dead to him for three years already and he was content to let it remain that way.

Severus took a deep breath, tipped Harry's head back, and poured the potion easily into his mouth.

Harry took a deep, ragged breath. His eyelids shuttered quickly, attempting to open.

"Harry. Harry! Are you-?"

Harry nodded, his eyes closed. Severus scooped the man up in his arms, hugging him without restraint. "Harry, open your eyes."

Severus pulled back enough to look Harry in his eyes. Harry grinned. "I knew you'd save me."

"Yes, always. I will never let harm come to you."

Harry placed a trembling hand to Severus's cheek, his gaze never leaving Severus.

"I kept trying to wake up. I was trying to come back to you. I felt like I was... like I was in a maze."

"You're here now," Severus whispered and placed a kiss to Harry's lips.

Ron cleared his throat. Harry chuckled, finally looking to the others in the room. "I'm assuming you all had a hand in this."

"Yes, mate, actually, my team and I-"

Hermione elbowed her husband.

"It's a long story for another time," Hermione told him. "We are just so happy to have you back."

Harry turned to the mediwizard. "Can I go home?"

The man sighed and looked to Severus. "I would say no, but I know your husband well enough now to know he will fight me tooth and nail, so I will begrudgingly allow you to go home. Just check in with a mediwizard over the next few days."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Draco told the older man. The mediwizard nodded and took his leave.

Severus and Harry walked up the few steps to the front door of Grimmauld Place. Harry's heart was pounding. He was anxious to be home. He felt tired, weak, overwhelmed and, honestly, just ready to be in his own bed with the arms of his lover resting protectively around him.

Harry looked around at the home he and Severus had spent so much time improving. Harry took a deep breath and smiled, he finally had a home. He had a home with Severus.

"Harry."

"Hm?" Harry still looked around the sitting room, admiring his home.

"Harry, turn around."

Harry turned towards his husband who was on one knee, a golden band with one small emerald in his hand.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, tears already stinging his eyes.

"I know we did this all backwards," Severus began. "I know we are already married in the eyes of the rest of the world, and that we are soul bonded but we never got the chance to do this the right way." Severus swallowed hard. "Harry, so many emotions were foreign to me before I came to know you as a man. I've never felt happiness, I've never felt loved, nor have I loved in return. Quite frankly, I never felt particularly deserving of those feelings. If the last few weeks have shown me anything at all, it's that I do not wish to ever live a life without you. If you will have me, I'd like to spend my life with you... as your husband... officially."

"Yes, yes!" Harry offered Severus his hand, which felt silly, but Severus slipped the ring onto his finger nonetheless. Harry grabbed the man's hand and pulled him up to stand opposite. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him languidly. Harry couldn't help the instant reaction to the touch.

Feeling the reaction, Severus chuckled. "I think you need a bit more recovery time before we do that..."

"I hate when you're right."

"I'm always right." Severus then asked, "Do you like the ring?"

"I love it. It looks antique. Where did you get it?"

"Having no family, nor heirlooms, of my own, this ring was actually offered to me by Minerva. It had been her father's. Of course, I'd have usually turned down such a sentiment but I knew you would appreciate it. And, besides, the emerald reminded me of your eyes."

"I love you, Severus."

Despite having been "sleeping" for over a month, Harry was exhausted. He went to bed quickly, with Severus following right behind.

Harry rolled onto his side to face the older man.

"Severus?"

He arched an eyebrow at Harry.

"Were you in love with my mother? I- I've wondered about it before, I've tried not to think about it, but-"

"No, Harry. I loved her greatly. She was the only the friend I had ever had. She was one of the few people I've ever felt love towards. However, she knew my sexual preferences. It was simple friendship."

Harry chewed his lip and nodded. "Why were you always so mean to me? I know you hated my father, and I know you had an image to maintain while you were spying, but it always felt like more than that to me."

"In the beginning," Severus sighed, wishing he could retroactively take away any hurt he'd caused Harry. "I did try to hate you, admittedly. You looking so much like your father forced me to remember some unpleasant things from our school days, as you know..."

"But then?"

"Then I resented you for what you had the potential to make me do." Severus paused, mulling over his words. "I was a worshipper. I fell to my knees to worship Lily, then Voldemort, then Albus. I was finally becoming my own man... and then you began to mature. You didn't look so like James anymore. My feelings towards you began to shift during the war. And I knew that at the drop of a pin, I'd be on my knees worshipping you, too."

Harry blushed at the thought of Severus before him on his knees. "I don't need you to worship me."

"Oh but I do worship you, Harry. But this time it's because I'm actively choosing to. I'm loving every moment of worshipping you."

Harry surprised Severus with a gentle kiss. Severus smiled at him but his smile soon faded when he saw Harry chewing his lip, looking thoughtful and unhappy.

"What is it, my love?" Severus whispered.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"You told us that he at first did all of this because he wanted you. Were you two ever-?"

"Yes. I never cared about him, Harry. It is a mistake from my past and nothing more. I'm sorry that you were affected by that mistake, I wish I could change it."

"No. I wouldn't change anything about your past... nor about mine. Every shitty thing we ever did and every shitty thing this world ever threw at us... it lead us here, didn't it?"

Severus kissed Harry's faded lightning bolt scar. Harry was absolutely right. Every second of their suffering through their lives had made them who they were. It had brought them here. Severus suddenly felt less anger and remorse about their individual pasts.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered. The man responded with a quiet snore. Severus chuckled and let sleep take him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Snape's here for another lesson, Harry."_

_Harry had just rounded the corner into the sitting room, making his way towards the kitchen for a snack. He hadn't planned on an Occlumency lesson that night. His brain was feeling more and more like mush with each passing day._

_Harry sighed, "Thanks, Sirius."_

_"Listen, Harry, you just call for me if you need me. I won't allow him to treat you unfairly."_

_"I know, I know. It's been..._ difficult _... but you know Snape would never hurt me. He's just doing what Dumbledore told him to do."_

_Sirius nodded and returned to The Daily Prophet in his lap. Sneaking food upstairs for Hermione, Ron, and the twins would have to wait._

_Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door open to the kitchen._

_Severus was leaned against the kitchen counter, his legs crossed, and his long fingers fidgeting with the wand in his hands._

_Harry licked his lips. Something about Severus had long changed in his eyes. Harry could appreciate the man's refined, conservative wardrobe now- it was like a tease whenever he'd turn his head just so and expose his pale skin. Occasionally he'd undo the top buttons of his robe when it became too warm in Grimmauld Place and Harry would get a peek at his collar bone. Harry could see that Severus's hateful behavior was more like a game now than it had been some years before. Harry knew it was a mask, one the older man would occasionally let slide. Harry gulped, allowing his eyes to follow the long legs stretching before him._

_"Ready, Potter?" Severus asked, his deep silky voice stirring Harry from his admiration of the man's form._

_Harry groaned. "Am I ever ready?"_

_"One day soon, you will need to be," Severus all but whispered his answer, the meaning in his words hanging heavy between the two men._

_Harry looked down and scuffed his boot deliberately against the old tile floor._

_"Just let me die," Harry shrugged. Harry was forced to look back up when Severus grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and shook him._

_"Look at me. You look at me right now, Harry Potter." Harry begrudgingly looked up into Severus's eyes which were now incredibly close to his own. This close, Harry could smell him. He smelled delicious, like Halloween dessert in the Great Hall. "Listen to me." Severus commanded, seeming more angry than Harry had seen him in some time. "I've done a lot of things in my pathetic life, but letting you die will never be added to that list. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

Six months after Severus proposed, Harry looked into the mirror, straightening the same bow tie he'd worn to his first "wedding." Harry was sentimental about the tux robes he'd worn to his and Severus's unplanned Soul Bonding, and had elected to wear them again for the official wedding. Harry smiled at himself recalling the memory of one of the first times he realized he was attracted to Severus. Severus had promised him he'd never let Harry die- and he'd held up that promise with gusto.

Harry was simultaneously more and less nervous than he'd been before the first "wedding." Less nervous because it was just himself and Severus, being officially married by Headmistress McGonagall on a beach at sunset with no audience or witnesses (Hermione, Draco, and The Weasleys had understood.) He also knew this wedding would not be photographed for the press, nor would the press ever hear of it, as they believed the two to already be officially married.

Harry was also slightly more nervous because this was _it_. Yes, they were soul bonded, but this was something the two men were conscientiously choosing to do. This time, they were very prepared for the path ahead of them. This ceremony would hold no surprises, with any luck. Oh shit, it's not like they could be double soul bonded, right? No, Harry laughed to himself. He was being ridiculous.

A soft knock rapped against the door.

"Harry? Are you ready, dear?" Came Minerva's soft voice.

Harry opened the door. Minerva appraised him with her eyes and she smiled at him. Minerva, too, looked beautiful in her dark green robes. Harry beamed. This was a new beginning, and he was ready for it.

"How you two ever talked me into this, Harry, I'll never know," she grinned.

Harry and Minerva walked together onto the beach from the beach house that Charley had so kindly lent them use of.

Severus's form came into view as they walked. It was just before sunset. The seagulls called out. An orange glow lay across the sand from the sun slowly sinking behind the horizon.

Harry stifled an ecstatic shriek that wretchedly threatened to emerge as Severus came into clear view.

He, too, was wearing his original wedding robes. The romantic old sod. Severus grinned at Harry, as if thinking the same thing of himself.

Minerva and Harry took their places.

Severus reached for Harry's hands. "Took you long enough." Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "I've been waiting for you for four years now, Potter."

Minerva smiled and proceeded with the wedding. Harry didn't hear a word she said. He was lost in Severus.

Always the more astute of the two, Severus must have been listening, as he opened his mouth to deliver new vows.

"Harry." Severus turned his head briefly to look out over the water. "There is nothing I can say to you which I have not already expressed. You've truly renewed me as a man... quite literally, actually." The three of them chuckled at the reference of Harry bringing Severus back to life. "For this, I could never hope to possibly repay you. However, I shall spend every minute of my life attempting to do so. You have a passion for life which I have always envied, yet until I fell in love with you, I never understood. Now that I have you to wake with, sleep beside, and to love- I now understand how it is possible to be joyous just to be alive. For that, I thank you. And I love you."

Harry was vaguely aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. The sun was now lower, causing the land around them to seem almost lavender. The light reflected in Severus's eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Severus," Harry began in a part sob, part laugh which came out as a cough, really. "You were the last man on Earth I ever saw myself marrying." Minerva chuckled even as she wiped a tear from her eye. Severus smiled and rolled his eyes. "But you're also the first man that I ever thought I could spend my life with."

"Brat." Severus rolled his eyes again at Harry's teasing.

"You're the only man I've ever seen, that I've ever really, truly seen. When I laid my eyes on St Mary's Basilica in Cracow, I could only think of you and your strength and bravery. When I laid my eyes on Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany, I could only think of your fastidious elegance. Even as I stood at the foot of Mount Kilimanjaro, it is only you I thought of. With the clouds settling over the peak of the mountain, I thought of you and your own clouds and how I wished I could will them away. You see... Severus, I... I have only ever loved _you_ and will continue to only love you. You're the very epicenter of my heart and soul, even when we are worlds apart. That shall never change. I love you."

Minerva sniffled. "You May now kiss your husband."

Severus blinked up at the sky quickly then looked back down to Harry, a smile strewn across his face like Harry had never seen before.

—-

Severus leaned down over Harry who lay across the bed of fluffy white linens and duvets and pressed kisses from Harry's forehead, down across his jawline, down his neck...

"How lucky are we?" Harry asked suddenly, a silly smile playing across his lips.

"Hm?" Severus lifted his head to look at Harry and laid beside him.

"Everyone talks about soulmates. Everyone wants to find theirs. Some people think they find their soulmate- but you and I truly have found what everyone else so desires." Harry kissed Severus's cheek. "How lucky are we?" Harry repeated.

"Well I'm lucky- but, you? Perhaps _you're_ just cursed," Severus teased. "You're stuck with my eternal grumpiness."

Severus continued kissing Harry all over. He began to lift Harry's shirt.

"You're not so grumpy anymore, I've noticed."

"With such a beautiful man in my bed, I wonder why..."

Harry lifted his torso enough for Severus to pull his shirt over his head. He continued kissing Harry's chest, stopping briefly to lick and nibble at Harry's alert nipples.

Harry threw his head back and groaned, then tangled his fingers in Severus's hair.

Severus took the encouragement and moved lower, unzipping Harry's trousers and lowering them along with his underwear, exposing Harry's erect cock.

Severus's heart began to beat harder with excitement. "Ready to consummate our marriage?" He asked his husband.

Harry responded by kicking his trousers and underwear all the way off of his legs. Harry now lay completely exposed. Harry quickly began unbuttoning his husband's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Severus kissed up and down Harry's right thigh, hovering over Harry's cock for a moment, but denied the member any attention, giving Harry a cheeky smile then moving to kiss Harry's other thigh.

"Oh, please," Harry begged.

"You know I can't deny you anything you desire," Severus purred. He slowly sucked Harry's cock into his mouth, at first bobbing his head up and down just covering the head of Harry's penis. He then slowly began to take more and more. When Harry's cock hit against his tonsils and Severus's lips met at the bast of the cock, Severus sucked hard while simultaneously licking slowly up and down along the sensitive underside. He felt Harry's testicles raise and tighten, signaling Harry was close. He lifted his head then turned his attention to Harry's balls, sucking them each into his mouth.

Harry was panting. Severus's own cock throbbed with desire as he heard how his actions were affecting his husband so.

Severus crooked his head lower still, moving his tongue firmly over Harry's perineum, allowing his saliva to drip from his mouth and down Harry's arse.

Severus swirled his tongue around Harry's tight opening, eliciting a moan and squeal from his eager husband. He pushed the tip of his tongue into the puckered hole. Harry called out his name, begging for more. Severus snaked his hand up to Harry's face until he felt his chin under his palm then slipped his index finger into Harry's warm mouth. Harry sucked his finger eagerly, as if it were Severus's cock. When his finger was adequately wetted, Severus withdrew the finger and began to press the dripping finger slowly into Harry, up to one knuckle at a time.

Harry bucked his hips. Severus took that to mean Harry could take more and slowly added a second finger. Harry muttered a lubrication spell and Severus began to finger fuck the hole slowly, spreading his fingers more and more with each push and pull.

"Sev- please- need-" Harry panted and moaned. "Need... YOU! NOW!" Harry screamed as Severus grazed the younger man's sensitive prostate.

Severus removed his fingers then stood to remove his own trousers. His long member stood upright against his belly, as eager as Harry.

Severus returned to the bed, this time straddling Harry's chest and pressed the tip of his cock to Harry's lips. Harry sucked it hard, pulling groans from Severus's own lips. Severus pumped downwards, fucking Harry's warm, wet mouth. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the older man. Those beautiful green eyes nearly made Severus lose it. He reached a hand behind him and wrapped his fingers around Harry, pumping him slowly.

Severus couldn't wait any longer. He quickly pulled himself from Harry's mouth and returned to his earlier position between Harry's long, muscular, tan legs. He pushed his cock to Harry's well-prepared opening and pushed forwards. Harry bucked his hips and cried out as his hole enveloped the swollen head of Severus's cock.

Severus pushed forward, now completely sheathed within his husband. Harry began to rock his hips, fucking himself on Severus. Harry's arse tightened around Severus and he hissed, he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Yes! Yes! Sev'rus! Fuck! Fuck!" Severus began to pump Harry's cock again, as Harry continued to rock his hips.

"Sev'rus!" Harry cried, shooting hot white strings of cum on the older man's stomach. Severus was right behind him. "Harry, oh Merlin, I'm... I'm-!" Severus filled Harry with his seed, his cock twitching violently inside of his soulmate. Severus collapsed on top of Harry, both men panting and satiated. Severus only pulled out once his cock was fully flaccid once more. He leaned down again, lapping at his own cum that leaked from Harry's spent hole.

Harry pulled Severus back up to his mouth and kissed him.

"I love tasting cum on your lips," Harry whispered.

Severus responded by running his tongue once more over Harry's.

Harry and Severus dressed into their night clothes. Harry situated himself on the bed, preparing for sleep.

Severus opened the bottom drawer of the antique white dresser and pulled out a long, orante, golden box.

Harry sat up, curious. Severus sat at the edge of the bed, the box resting on his thighs. He ran his fingers softly over the decoration.

"This is for you. A wedding gift." Severus allowed himself another moment with the box then handed it to Harry who took is apprehensively. Harry opened it slowly and revealed two wands lying parallel to one another on a bed of velvet. Harry looked to Severus, confused.

"They belonged to your parents," Severus said, quietly. Harry could sense the pain in his husband but looked back down at the wands. The smaller of the two was made of willow. It had a split down the middle, and the tip was burnt as if stuck directly into a fire.

"That one belonged to Lily. The damage to it must be from the last spell she ever cast, the one she used to protect you." Tears stung Harry's eyes.

The other wand was darker, Harry couldn't make out what it was made of. It was completely split in two. "This one was my Dad's?"

Severus nodded mutely.

"I know you never cared for him. I understand why you kept my mum's, but what Dad's also?"

"Initially, I wasn't going to. I suppose I knew you'd like to have it one day. They've been hidden in my office at Hogwarts for years. Honestly, I was never sure of what I would do with them. A few times I had half a mind to just destroy them. When I first saw you enter the Great Hall, you were so small and timid. I knew then that I would gift them to you one day."

Harry threw himself into Severus's arms. "Thank you, Severus. This is the most special gift I have ever received. I can still feel their magic a bit in the wands. It makes me feel so close to them."

"That's what I had hoped, Harry."

Harry did not desire to bare the name of the abusive Tobias Snape, nor could Severus bring himself to carry the name of James Potter. Each retained their own surname.

Harry crossed his ankles before him and dug them a bit deeper into the warm sand.

Severus leaned back onto his hands.

The ocean waves were huge today and crashed loudly. The sound of children running and birds cawing added to the sounds surrounding them. It was their first morning of "actually-married" bliss.

"But what if we have children?" Harry pondered. "Potter-Snape? Snape-Potter? I suppose, depending on the given name, one surname might sound better than the other."

"I'm too old for children now, Harry."

Harry leaned his shoulder against Severus's. "You're not too old. Hush."

"I spent my life teaching children, why would I want to live with one now?" Severus teased.

"What if I told you that having a child would make me incandescently happy?"

"How could I say no to that?" Severus said seriously. "Speaking of children, here comes the Junior Harry Potter fan club. Seems we've been spotted."

A young boy with shaggy black hair, huge amber eyes, and high cheeks dotted with freckles bounded towards them.

"Hi!" The boy flopped down in the sand before Harry and Severus. Harry laughed.

"Well, hello!" Harry returned.

Severus noted that Harry's face certainly lit up around children. It made Severus happy to see Harry happy.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Elijah!" The boy beamed, exposing his bright smile with one front tooth missing. "And you're Harry Potter!"

"I am," Harry laughed.

The boy faced Severus, still smiling, "And you're Severus Snape! I've heard all about you! You're my hero!"

Harry nudged Severus teasingly.

"He's my hero, too." Harry told him.

"I want to be like you when I grow up! I want to be a super cool double agent spy, and I want to master potions! Mr Winters says potions are just like cooking but instead of food you can make all kinds of cool things happen!"

Severus chuckled, "This is true, but you shoud rethink the spy bit."

"Mr Winters said I can study potions at Hogwarts, especially since you aren't the teacher there anymore. Mr Winters hates you," The boy said, still excited. Severus couldn't help but tense.

"Why is that?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh! Because Mr Winters fancies Ms Johnson but she's always going on and on about how fit you are."

"How fit _I_ am?" Severus croaked.

"Mmhmm! She says Harry Potter snagged him a good one. So yeah Mr Winters doesn't like her saying that because he fancies her, like I said."

Harry laughed boisterously. "Who are they? Your teachers?"

"Yep! At the Orphanage for Magical Children!"

Harry looked at Severus, a suddenly feeling panicked.

Severus shook his head subtly, knowing what Harry was thinking.

"Could we come visit you there tomorrow?" Harry asked. Severus groaned inwardly.

"What?! Do you promise?!"

"I do. How old are you?"

"Six! Just turned six last month! 7 May!"

"Elijah!" Called a short red headed woman.

"Gotta go! See you tomorrow!"

As Elijah sprinted to the woman, she looked over towards Severus. Noticing him, she blushed profusely, hid her face, and rushed away with Elijah in tow.

Harry fell into a fit of hysterics.

"Oh you find that funny, do you? And you call yourself my husband!"

"Oh don't pout. It feels nice to be admired sometimes." Harry winked at him.

It made his heart melt when Harry showed him such attention. Severus still couldn't fully understand how in the world he'd managed to make this perfect man fall in love with him.

Severus stood, pulling Harry to his feet.

"I have sand in places I would prefer it not be."

Harry laughed. "I appreciate your sacrifice in that matter, allowing me to have this beach wedding. I'll help you clean out all that sand when we get back to the house," Harry said, thick with meaning.

"Why you impertinent little..."

—-

As promised, Severus and Harry visited Elijah at the orphanage the next day. Once over her blushing and stuttering, Ms Johnson told them that Elijah's parents had been killed in a death eaters attack four years previously. Although only two years of age, most people wanted young babies and as such Elijah had been continuously looked over for adoption. She told them he was one of the cleverest children she'd ever worked with. She said he was funny, quick, and kind, but also had a sneaky, mischievous side.

Harry looked up at Severus and smiled sadly. He knew Severus was unsure of becoming a parent. Harry himself had never imagined adopting a six-year-old. But something about Elijah made Harry's heart turn to goo- especially when he ooh'd and aah'd over Severus.

Severus didn't return Harry's smile, but Harry could see the gears turning behind the man's eyes. He slowly turned back towards Ms Johnson.

"Where's the paperwork?" Severus asked.

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Excuse me?" She asked, startled.

"We want to adopt him. I'm assuming this will take paperwork and signatures."

Harry jumped into Severus's arms and cried unabashedly. Harry knew exactly how it felt to be orphaned and lonely with no home of his own. He could think of no greater joy than to save another child from the same lonely childhood he had experienced.

As it turned out, adoption was a long process, despite the two men's celebrity. They converted one of the spare bedrooms into a child's bedroom, painted it light blue to match the blue bedding Harry had picked out. The duvet was patterned with brooms and snitches.

Harry'd had to stop Severus from buying up the entire toy store, surprisingly.

"We are pulling him away from everything he has ever known," he had told Harry quietly. "I want him to be happy here."

"We don't have to spoil him to make him happy, love."

He had, however, allowed Severus to purchase rows and rows of books for Elijah. They'd been told he loved to read.

Telling Severus not to spoil Elijah was moot. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys constantly owled boxes upon boxes of clothes and toys for Elijah. They were just as excited to welcome the new family member.

Just on the off chance the adoption didn't go through, Elijah hadn't been told yet that he was being adopted. They continued to visit him daily, however. Usually by the end of the visit, he'd have fallen asleep in Severus's lap, listening to Severus read or telling him about various "cool potions," as Elijah called them. Harry knew they were doing the right thing and that Elijah would fit in perfectly.

Paperwork, home visits, and interviews were completed and approved.

"What if he doesn't want to live here?" Severus asked over breakfast.

"He will," Harry assured him. "You're his hero, remember?"

Harry had had his own doubts during the interviews. The danger surrounding Harry was well known publicly and he was afraid it would hinder them. The balding man from the adoption agency scratched his beard after Harry asked him about it.

_"There has been no danger around you in some time, Mr Potter. Auror Weasley wrote a recommendation for you. He assured us that any and all active death eaters have been rounded up by now and are in Azkaban. He also said that, despite your... difficult... past, that a home with you and Mr Snape would actually be one of the safest in Great Britain. We at the adoption agency are inclined to agree with him."_

Harry felt an immense relief at the man's words.

He was going to be a father. And, even better: he was going to see Severus as a father.

—

"I'm being adopted?!" Elijah screamed in elation. "By... by _them_?!" He pointed to Severus and Harry.

"Yes, you are." Ms Johnson smiled sweetly.

Harry bent down on one knee as to be eye level with Elijah. "Is that okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Yes! When can we go?"

Harry chuckled. "Right now, if you wish."

Elijah ran into Harry's arms and cried with joy. Harry's heart soared. He felt Severus place a calming hand on his shoulder.

—-

Elijah knew about Harry's and Severus's pasts, well, a watered-down version that most Wizarding children seemed to know. Despite this, they tried to shield him from it. Articles were plastered everywhere about the adoption. They didn't show him the articles, but at the Weasleys, as Elijah played with Victoire, a picture of himself caught his eye on the cover of the Daily Prophet left on Arthur's chair. It was a picture of Elijah, on Severus's back, being carried into Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

He picked it up and looked it over. Severus and Harry looked at one another with worry. Elijahstared at it, taking in what he could at only six years of age.

"This is brilliant!" Elijah beamed. "Now everyone will know who my Dads are!"

Severus breather a sigh of relief.

"We are proud to be your fathers," Severus told him. Harry squeezed his husband's hand and smiled.


	10. Epilogue

**5 Years Later**

Elijah stopped his cart just before platform 9 3/4. A small white owl sat in her cage atop the cart and hooted softly.

"Have you named her yet?" Severus asked.

Elijah shrugged. "Dad?" He turned towards Harry. "Could I name her Hedwig?"

Harry chuckled softly. "Of course you can, that would be beautiful."

Elijah nodded his head thoughtfully.

Rose ran up to Elijah and hugged him. He bent his head and pressed a brotherly kiss to her mop of curly red hair.

"Just a few more years and you'll be sending her off, too." Harry teased Hermione. She smiled and wiped away a tear.

"You're going to do so well, Elijah." Hermione told him.

"You will," Arthur agreed, wrapping his arm around Molly.

The Weasleys each hugged Eli goodbye then stepped away to give Harry and Severus a moment with their son.

"Papa," Eli addressed Severus. "What if I'm... what if I'm sorted into-" Eli scrunched his nose. "Into _Hufflepuff_?"

Severus laughed then bent down towards his son. At this distance, Severus could still see the freckles across the bridge of his nose, though they'd faded quite a bit through the years.

"Elijah Snape-Potter. You will be brilliant no matter what house you are sorted into. Look at Dad and I. He was in Gryffindor, I was in Slytherin. Despite this, he and I are partners, soulmates, and friends. What house you're in doesn't matter, unless you let it matter. It's who you are as a person that holds significance."

"Thanks, Papa." Elijah added in a stage whisper. "But I still hope to get sorted into Slytherin."

Severus laughed and Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"That's my boy," Severus said as he straightened up. Elijah hugged his fathers then ran full-force into the platform.

—-

An owl flew in through the fireplace.

"It's Hedwig!" Harry called to Severus who was in the kitchen. Severus emerged quickly and took the letter from her.

"What's it say?!" Harry prodded.

_"Dad & Papa,_

_I love it here!_

_Aunt Minnie says I have to call her Headmistress now, but that's fine. She also threatened me if I ever have to show up in her office. She told me she'd call Papa and he would hang me by my toes. She must not know you at all, Papa."_

Harry laughed. "He's got you wrapped around his finger and he knows it!"

Severus grumbled and continued reading.

_"I've already made some friends and I will tell you all about them at Halloween when I am home._

_That blasted Sorting Hat needs to be re-calibrated, by the way."_

Severus chuckled.

_"Can you believe it had the audacity to sort me into Ravenclaw?"_

"Ravenclaw?!" Severus and Harry said in unison.

"You have to pay up on that bet," Severus goaded and kissed his husband's cheek.

_"Don't worry, Dad. I didn't spend all of my money on candy from the trolley. I am fine here, and I'm happy. I have double potions tomorrow first thing in the morning. I can't wait!_

_I love you both._

_Your son,_

_Elijah Snape-Potter"_

"See?" Harry said. "He's fine. We will see him in a couple of months."

Severus still seemed a bit sad but nodded. "He will make us proud."

"Yes, he will... But now that we have an empty house..." Harry smirked.

Severus arched a brow. "Upstairs. Now."

Severus and Harry, after decades of strife, trials and injury, had _finally_ found happiness.


End file.
